Drama! Drama! Drama!
by DisneyGirlxxx
Summary: Stories about the lives of the musicians and dancers of L F and TNS. Contains a ton of drama. Loads ships and possible otps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a crossover of The Next Step and the Lost And Found Music Studios. This is my first fanfic. It will sort of be a series of one shots but the storylines will continue throughout. All ideas are welcome. I live in the UK so I haven't seen Season 4.5 of TNS but have nearly seen Season 1.5/Season 2 of L+F. So I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or if I accidently reveal any spoilers. I have spoiled L+F for myself (oops), while trying to find out when it comes back to the UK. This series will be set just after Clara leaves L+F and John reveals about his mum, and Piper has just seen Alfie kissing Riley. Each chapter/one shot will be either based on TNS or L+F but characters from both shows will pop in and out and there might be relationships between characters from TNS and L+F. Please note that I do not own any of the characters. And if there are any triggers, please feel free to pm me, I am always here to talk to and to listen to as some of the storylines, have happened to me personally. There isn't much triggers in this chapter, however there will some later on.**

 **Piper POV**

I was walking past Studio A, to speak to Riley about the duet with Alfie when I saw the tow of them KISSING! How could she do that to James!? I know what happened just before nationals between James and Beth, but that wasn't his fault and it doesn't give Riley to cheat on him. Two wrongs don't make a right! I don't know what to do. I need to speak to Zero Percent.

* * *

 **Sloane's POV**

Amy, Cassie, Skylar and I were sitting in Java Junction when Piper came in. I could she looked upset. "Hey Piper, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned about my friend.

"I need to talk you guys," replied Piper, " _it's important_ " she said lowering her voice. Amy and Cassie had realised that something was wrong.

"Come on guys lets go to the lounge" I said. Amy and Cassie followed, "Sorry Skylar," I heard one of them say. I did feel bad about Skylar, but she made her decision, we offered her a place in the Zero Percent club but she decided she didn't want to be involved in a 'clique'.

We came into the lounge, it was empty. "So what's happened" asked Amy.

 **Piper's POV**

Me and the other zero percenters were in the lounge. I wasn't sure if I should tell them or not, but this is why we made the zero percent club, so we can talk about our problems in confidence and we can support and help each other. "I was walking to Studio A, to speak to Riley about the duet with Alfie, and...and...I..I.."

"It's, ok Piper, we're her for you no matter what?" asked Cassie. I couldn't get the words out. Tears were filling my eyes, I can't get the image out my head.

"I saw...I saw...saw Riley and Alfie kissing!"

"WHAT!" Shouted Sloane.

"NO WAY!" Shouted Cassie.

"Are you being serious?" Asked Amy.

"Believe me I'm just as shocked as you guys. I just don't get why she would do that to James." I said as I sat down, trying to hold back the tears, but they had already started rolling down my cheeks. "I don't know what to do." Amy sat down next to me.

"You have to tell James he-." she said.

"No! It should come from Riley. She's the one in the wrong not you Piper" Sloane interrupted.

"I'm so confused. If I tell James it'll will hurt, I may feel better at the thought of him knowing but he, West and Eldon have just got through the first round of the hip hop competition, he face times me every night to tell me how much fun they're all having. He needs to concentrate on the competition and if I tell him he will just get distracted from dance. I can't ruin it for him, this competition means so much. If I tell him and he isn't focused on dance and loses the competition he'll blame himself for letting West and Eldon down."

"But it wouldn't be his fault or yours! It would be Riley and Alfie's." said Cassie.

"I know," I replied, "but James wouldn't see it like that, he loves Riley too much to blame her. He wouldn't even blame Alfie. He'll blame himself for not being here at The Next Step, he told me how he feels bad for leaving Riley when she became studio head. He'll feel like he didn't do enough right or that he has failed as a boyfriend."

"And what if you don't tell James?" asked Amy.

"Well if I don't, he'll be able to do the competitions without any distractions, but when he comes back he'll find out. And what if he finds out that I've known all along he'll never speak to me again. Maybe telling him now will give him time to think, to talk with the boys, I know James, he's my brother. And if he finds out when he comes back whether, it's from me, Riley, Alfie or even someone in the studio - don't think that I don't trust you, I do, but Riley and Alfie clearly weren't careful kissing in the studio, anyone could've seen them, and we all know how fast gossip spreads around here not just at TNS but at Lost And Found as well, and that's were James' band goes to, all four of them are really close. OH NO! What if James gets distracted from the band, they've got loads of gigs coming up, they've been rehearsing without James for now, but when he comes back he's going to have to catch up with the rehearsals and he'll get distracted and he'll blame himself. Ugh, back to what I was saying, if James finds out and doesn't have any time to think things through, I can only imagine what he'll do to Alfie. I know James, I've seen him hit rock bottom, I've seen him at his worse and I've seen him in his most darkest times, and it's not nice. I don't want him to go back to that. I don't want to see him in all that pain again. I don't want my mom to go through it all again"

"I think you should just have it out with Riley! That's what I would do! She's a cheat! and a liar! And Alfie is just as bad!" protested Sloane.

"Sloane, calm down," said Amy firmly, "this isn't about you or anyone else. This is about Piper, and helping her decide what's best for James. Piper maybe you should tell James, it'll be better coming from you, you're his sister. Like you said, anyone could've have seen them. It's best coming from you, just so he knows that he someone there to support him through this the way you have us to for support."

"Ok," I said in a hushed tone, wiping my eyes " I'll tell him tonight. Anyway I best be going my mom, is picking me up tonight, were going to aunt Kathy's, she and Arthur have just finished decorating their new home and have invited us to dinner that and to celebrate the boys getting through the first round and me getting selected for A Troupe also Riley taking over as studio head. My mom treats her like a second daughter. I'm just going to have to keep it cool. Bye I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow, don't tell anyone though."

"Same my mom will freak if I'm late bye guys." said Cassie, Amy and Sloane said bye as well and we all left the lounge to go home.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I can't believe what I have just done. I know it's wrong. But I couldn't help myself. My feelings for Alfie are so strong. James isn't here and Alfie has been the only one who has supported me since I took over.

"So you do have feelings for me?" Alfie said.

"No...yes...no...I mean I don't know...I'm with James we should never off kissed! I feel so bad. But I can't help feeling this way about you. I sort of want to kiss you again."

"So that's a yes," Alfie smiled. "Don't feel guilty, I want us to kiss again. I really like you Riley. I want you to be with me. I want to be your boyfriend, I want people to know about us, I don't want to sneak around pretending that we're just friends. I don't want you to worry about what James will say." His eyes were so big, he was pleading with me to be his girlfriend. I feel the same way. I love James, but he left me to go to London with West and Eldon. Alfie was the only one who was there for me. He is sensitive and mature, James thinks everything is a joke.

"Alfie...I want all that too. When James gets back from London...I'm going to...I'm going to tell him about...us. But you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone until James knows. He has to hear it from me, no one else, I owe him that much. And you-"

"I promise I won't say anything. Oh Riley thank you! This is great I thought you were going to reject me or think I sounded desperate-" Alfie was speaking so quickly, it was if the words were just pouring out of his mouth, like he couldn't control himself.

"Alfie listen!" Alfie stopped and stared, "You have to understand that James," I continued, "James is very popular here both within TNS and L+F, he'd do anything for me. He is really good friends with Michelle, Amanda and Noah, and the dancers that were on B-Troupe last year, they have known James a lot longer than you. He is also very close with his band, and Piper. Alfie you need to understand that the duet between you and Piper may not happen. She and James are so close and would do anything for each other. Once this is out, James may not be on A Troupe anymore and he may leave TNS and never acknowledge me and you ever again. But Piper will never ever forgive and she is on A Troupe. You need to understand that you may not be liked very much when this all comes out. People are going to be very angry with both me and you." I paused to let him take it all in. "Are you prepared to risk all of that?" He was looking down now.

"Yes." he replied, "I don't care if Piper doesn't want to do a duet with me, I don't care if people like me, as long as I have you."

"Okay. When James comes home I'll tell him, anyway it's getting late. You best be going. I've just got to look over some letters for regionals and some emails about the studio that Miss Kate sent me. And then I've got to go to James' aunt's house, I promised Piper I would go so she has someone to talk to"

"Okay. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow" We kissed once more and he left. In a way I'm flattered about all of those wonderful things Alfie said, but I can't help but feel guilty about how much this is going to hurt James.

 _Hey Riley, I got good news! Me, West and Eldon have passed the 1st round. I'm coming home tomorrow for a quick visit, to see aunt Kathy and Arthur's new home, Piper, mom and of course you. love you xxx_

Oh no! James is coming back tomorrow. I really don't know what to do right now, I know Alfie said he promised not to mention anything about us until James knew, and he is so excited to tell everyone. But I can't tell James TOMORROW! I don't know what I'm going to say! He's going to be so happy about the hip hop competition and to see everyone and I'm going to ruin everything. And even worse Eldon and West will be there as well! I know it sounds wrong, but I hope there flight is delayed or something because I am just so not ready for this.

* * *

Piper POV

I'm back home after dinner. I'm all ready for bed and about to face time James when he suddenly texts me

 _Hey baby sis. Guess what I''ll be home tomorrow morning, don't tell mom I want it to be surprise. I wanted it to be a surprise for you as well, but I kind of left my keys at home when I left so I'll need you to let me in. I'm going to come down see you and then we'll go to TNS see how regionals routines and see Riley and then I'm gonna be back home before mom finishes work so I can surprise her, anyway love you baby sis xx :)_

Maybe It would be best to tell him face to face. He shouldn't have to be on 7 & a half flight with this going around his head. And I need to think about how I'm going to break this to him.

* * *

 **A/N so that's the first chapter done. Please if you felt triggered m me if you want to, I am always here to listen. I hope you like the first chapter. Again I haven't seen anything after Piper sees Ralfie kiss so don't know how James actually finds out. If you have any ideas that you would like me to write about please pm me. Please leave a review. Both negative and positive reviews, your positive reviews will make me happy and your negative reviews will help me to improve. The next chapter will be the fall out of Ralfie and after that I will be doing a L+F chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To anyone who read the first chapter, I hope you like it, I think this fanfic is better than my last one. So this chapter is TNS based. I will try to update as much as I possibly can. I hope you like this chapter as well. I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

 **James' POV**

So me, Eldon and West have just got off the plane. I am so excited to see everyone, mom, Piper, the band and Riley and all three of us can't wait to tell TNS that we got through the first round. So far only our parents, Riley and Piper know. So it's going to be good. I texted Riley and Piper last night that I was coming back today but they didn't reply. They're probably just busy with you know, regionals and qualifiers, and Riley obviously has all the studio stuff to do as well now that she has taken over as studio head and Piper obviously has school work as well. I don't want her falling behind because my mom will probably pull her out of the studio just like she did to me back when I was doing regionals.

"So my mom said she is going to pick us up and should be here in about 10 minutes." Said Eldon it's great that his mom is picking us up, because my mom and West's parents don't know where coming home so we want to surprise them. Eldon wanted to surprise his mom as well, but she likes to know where he is every second of the day. When we went to regionals, all of us would be performing and when we had won and we were on our way back to the studio his phone had like 50 missed calls from her. "She's going to drop James off first and then West-" I can't believe it! West has actually fallen asleep leaning over his suitcase! Like omg only West could do that! "WEST! Shouted Eldon.

"What?! Where am I?" he woke up startled.

"You were just sleeping." I laughed.

"Erm no, no I wasn't West is always full of energy. You were saying Eldon about your mom?"

"Anyway, my mom is going to drop James off and then we are going back to mine. There's no point unpacking because we're only here for two days. So James what's the plan?"

"Well I'm going to go and catch up with Piper, and then see the band, then go and see Riley so lets meet in Studio A later to tell everyone the good news." I said, I think it sounds like a good plan, of course it's good plan, it's my plan.

"Why don't we have a party to tell people? In Java Junction tonight, we can invite, A-Troupe, B-Troupe, J-Troupe, James you could invite everyone at Lost and Found." Eldon said.

"Yeah sure why not," I replied, "it'll be like a welcome home for two days party." Both me and Eldon laughed.

"Ugh I just want to sleep! I'm so jetlagged right now! And West does not get jetlagged, there is obviously something wrong with the plane, I don't know if or the pilot wasn't qualified properly or if he was flying to fast but something was wrong." moaned West.

"Okay seriously West shut up. You have picked up some bad habits in England because you have done nothing but constantly complain and moaned about everything." said Eldon. "Oh my mom is outside come on lets go."

* * *

 **Piper's POV**

So this is it. Right now I'm just eating my breakfast and waiting for James to get home. My mom has already gone to work.

- _knock knock_ -

Oh no! Here he is. I best go let him in.

"Hey baby sis! Surprised to see me" He smiled, how do I do this to him? He is so happy right now and I'm going to just ruin everything.

"Hi James, and well no because I knew you were coming, you texted me last night" I said awkwardly.

"Yes I know, you didn't reply, why not?"

"Oh I was just...really really tired, you know what with regionals, qualifiers and homework." I was barely looking at him.

"Hey is something up. You seem a bit off. Has something happened?" he asked, he looked concerned. He could tell something was bothering me.

"Oh it's nothing...How was London?" I was trying to change the subject. This isn't going to be easy, I have to tell him what I saw.

"London was great, anyway why are changing the subject, what's happened. You can tell me, I'm here now and I'll stay for as long as you need me. Is it mom? Aunt Kathy? Not fitting in on A Troupe? Boy trouble? Has someone been mean to you because if you need your big brother to sort anyone out I'm here." Wow, he really cares about me. I know that he would do anything to protect me so I've got to tell him, I have to protect him from finding out through studio gossip.

"I saw Riley and Alfie kiss" I quickly spat out. He sat down. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry-"

"What? When? When did you see them kiss?" He asked.

"Last night in Studio A, they didn't see me. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you finding out from someone around the studio-"

"Why would I found out from someone in the studio? Who else knows?!" He yelled. I didn't say anything, he was getting mad. I could feel the tears in my eyes, i felt like running out of the room. I wish I hadn't said anything. "WHO ELSE KNOWS?!"

"Just...Cassie...Sloane...and Amy...but they promised they wouldn't say anything and I trust them. But Skylar was in Java Junction and knew we had gone to the lounge to talk, I don't know if she followed us, and I don't know if Riley or Alfie have told anyone."

"Why would you tell someone? It's bad enough knowing what Riley and Alfie did, but other people knew before me! Do you know how humiliating that is Piper! I barely know those girls or Alfie, how do I know if I can trust them!" He shouted. He was really angry!

"I'm sorr-" I cried. But he didn't want to know.

"I don't care! I can't deal with this, I'm off to meet the band! Alfie better hope he doesn't get in my way!" He stormed out of the house. I can't believe what happened. This is why I didn't want to tell him, because I knew he would react like this. I've really messed up. I hope Alfie doesn't bump into James either, for James' sake. Regardless of what James does to Alfie or Riley. I have to support him now, I have to be on his side.

* * *

 **James' POV**

So right now I'm meeting the band in the Rose Room. I'm not going to tell them or anyone about Riley and Piper, not even Riley. I've calmed down and I just have to play it cool, I mean I'm James, my middle name is cool.

"Hey man" Luke said as the guys were walking in, "how long have you been here?"

"Since this morning." I replied, in a way seeing the band kind of makes me feel a bit better, right now they're the only people that I trust right now, and of West and Eldon.

"So how was London? How was the competition?" asked Theo.

"London was great," I replied, "we saw the palace and had to go the science museum because West decided he wanted to show us how smart he was, surprisingly he was quite smart. And we're not allowed to talk about the comp, according to Eldon, talking about anything to do with the competition might jeopardise our chances." Okay I know that's not strictly true, but me and my boys promised to tell everyone the good news together at the party. "How is everything here been? How has Clara and the songs coming along?"

"Rehearsals have been good," Luke said, "we came up with tons of new songs that you need to learn...and well Clara-"

"Clara isn't doing the songs anymore." John interrupted.

"She's not? Why?" I asked, I thought working with Clara was going well you know, it was like having a real producer - and she was really good at it as well.

"It was too much," replied John, "It was too much pressure. It was wrong of us to put her under that pressure, we should've realised something was wrong when she stayed up all night working on the songs. It was our fault!" He stormed out of the room.

"Woah. What was that about?" I asked, confused. "John is usually so laid back. And what did he mean by we should've noticed something was wrong?" Clearly a lot more has happened than just Riley kissing Alfie.

"Clara had a lot of issues, she sort of had a break down in the recording studio. She couldn't cope. Not just with the tracks but with everything all together. I guess she came back too soon. She's had to go to hospital. He said seeing Clara like that brought back bad memories. I think he blames himself for not noticing. He thinks that if he had said something to Mr T or Parker or even Giselle when she stayed up all night, that maybe she wouldn't have got as bad as she did. She's really ill."

"Oh. She's going to be okay though." I asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully." Luke replied. Damn, I thought my problems were bad, but hearing that, I feel like I was too hard on Piper. I can't help but feel like it was probably best that she told her friends. I mean, Clara didn't ask for help when she needed to, she kept all her feelings bottled up, if Piper had done that, if she never told her friends or me, maybe that could've been Piper.

"Anyway so, me West and Eldon are having a little get together at Java Junction tonight and you are all invited including people at L+F. Anyway I best go and see Riley." I said. Now time to go and see if she'll confess.

* * *

 **Alfie's POV**

I can't believe what Riley said to me last night, She said she's going to break up with James to be with me! I know it sounds bad, but I'm kind of excited for everyone to know about us. I just have to wait a bit until Riley has told James about us. All of A-Troupe are in Studio A, Riley said she has an announcement. Maybe she's already spoken to James. As she walks in, I know it's about us, because I see Eldon and West and James follow behind her. They must have came back early.

"So guys, as you can see James, West and Eldon are back, with some news so I'm going to hand it over to them." Said Riley.

"So me, James and Eldon, can't talk about the competition right now, Eldon is all weird about jinxing the comp by talking about it. However we are only here for today so we decided to have a little party in Java Junction tonight. And you and all of B-Troupe and J-Troupe are invited." West said.

"Make sure you come because I have a really special surprise for my lovely, amazing, gorgeous girlfriend Riley." Said James, as he pulled Riley in for a kiss. I guess he doesn't know about us yet. I need to speak to her. She promised she would tell James, there's no turning back now.

"Right okay, I want you all to start warming up and practicing your routines. Erm where's Piper?" Asked Riley. It seems weird that Piper isn't here, I mean she's never late and she would most likely have arrived to the studio with James.

"Oh she wasn't feeling well this morning." James replied.

"Oh okay. Is she okay?" Riley asked, she looked confused.

"Yeah she'll be fine, she come in later on." James replied.

 **Riley's POV**

Ugh why did James have to kiss me and say those nice things about me? It makes me feel even more guilty. "Erm James can I speak to you in the office?" I asked. I promised Alfie I'll tell James about us. So that's what I'm going to do. I'd rather not have Alfie in the room. I don't know how James will react.

"Yeah sure. Guys I'll catch you later, I just need to talk to Riley" James told Eldon and West.

"Okay me and West are going to Java Junction to get things ready for tonight." Eldon said. And they both left the studio.

"So James...I have something to tell you..." I started, but I couldn't get the words out.

"Hey Riley, you okay? Oh did embarrass you by kissing in front of your _students_ , guess you're still getting used to that" He laughed. How could I do this to him.

"Erm yeah" This is so awkward "No you didn't embarrass me, I just really need to tell you something."

"What is it?" The smile had gone from his face. He knew that what I was about to tell him was serious. He probably thinks it's something to do with regionals.

"I...I just really missed you." I said, I can't do it. Alfie is going to be mad.

"Oh come here," he hugged me. "If you would rather me not go to the party tonight and spend time with you then-"

"No go to the party, it'll be nice of you to catch up with everyone and celebrate getting through the first round."

"Why don't you come as well-" he asked, oh no! How do I tell him that I can't go. I promised I'd spend time with Alfie tonight.

"Oh no I shouldn't...I have a lot of work to do and-" I was just making up excuses.

"Oh leave it, come on let your hair down, even though it's short. We can spend some time together.

"Oh I don't know...alright, I'll come" I blurted out.

"Great! Anyway I better go and help my boys. See you around, or tonight. Love you."

"Yeah see you tonight. I'll probably be here in the office all day." We kissed and he left the office to go and help Eldon and West. What have I done? I didn't tell James about me and Alfie, even though I promised Alfie and myself that I would get it over and done with. And now I've told James I'll go to his party. And he thinks nothing is wrong. So now I need to figure out a way to tell Alfie that he still has to keep quiet.

* * *

 **James' POV**

I'm in Java Junction helping the boys. Standing in that office listening to Riley lie to me, wow I don't know what to say, I thought I knew her, she used to be so honest. I don't know how I held it together when I saw Alfie.

"So Riley is coming to the party tonight." I told the boys.

"Great, did you invite L+F as well?" West asked.

"Yeah I did. Oh hang on I've got a text." I replied "Ooh, two messages.

 _Hey James, me and the guys thought it would be good if we could perform tonight at the party, just so u can hear the songs that we've been working on since you've been gone. Luke_

 _Hey James, I'm sorry, are u still mad at me? Love u big bro! Piper xxxx 3_

"Who was it?" asked Eldon.

"Oh it's just Luke asking if the band could perform tonight. Is that okay?

"Yeah. Live music great!" Eldon said excitedly.

"Okay good I'll text him back. I just need to phone Piper first" I said, I kind of feel bad about Piper. I was too hard on her, none of this is her fault, it's Riley and Alfie's and _mine_. I need to see if she is okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so long. I'm going to try and update as often as I can. The next chapter is set on the same day as this one, but it's based on L+F. And then after that it'll be based on both TNS and L+F, but it'll be about the party. I'm not to make James out as the bad guy, he is one of my favourite characters and I really like Piper as well. Again I don't know exactly how he reacted when he found out in the actual show or how he found out, I live n the UK so I haven't seen S4.5 yet. Those episodes haven't been aired yet. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review, both positive and negative feedback is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter drags on a bit, but the end is pretty good. I hope you have liked it so far. Also pm me if you feel triggered or if you have any ideas, criticism, positive reviews or anything really.**

* * *

 **Luke's POV**

Since James has been gone, me and the band have been working on some songs, James is now back for two days, so we have some time to show them to him, and what a better way than performing them live? Mr T likes them, Parker likes them, so hopefully everyone else will like them too. Of course I feel bad about Clara, but it wasn't anyone's fault. I think John is being too hard on himself. I don't how what happened with her, brought back bad memories for him. We've just been round the whole studio and found John in the green room. I think we need to talk to him.

"Hey man, what was that?" I asked.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that...it was nothing...is James okay?" He asked. I know John, there was more to his outburst than what he's letting on. Out of everyone, John feels closest to me. He's not going to say anything in front of Theo. So I'll have to wait until we're both alone.

"Okay, so James asked to perform some new songs at the party tonight-" Theo said,

"Wait? What party?" asked John.

"Oh right, erm James, West and Eldon are having a party tonight in Java Junction because they're only here fro two days. And the whole of L+F will be there." Luke replied.

"Oh...I can't go, I'm...busy," John said, I knew he was making up excuses.

"Come on John, you need to have a little fun for once." Theo said, "and Michelle will be there."

"Oh...I don't know..." John said, he didn't want to come.

"Michelleeee" both me and Theo laughed.

"Fine" he smiled.

"Great, now we better decide which songs we want at the party." I said. And all three of us started to talk about the songs so we could practice them for tonight. It's great that John can come to the party, hopefully Michelle will take his mind off Clara. He's been really down lately so he might cheer up a bit at the party.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

"Okay, stop guys. The routines are coming along great. Listen everyone, tonight there is going to be a party in Java Junction and James, West and Eldon have said that we're all invited. So I'm going to let you have 15 minutes, because you've worked so hard this morning. Could someone phone Piper, as well just to see if she's going to come in today or not?"

"I will!" Shouted Amy.

"Thanks Amy," I saw Alfie, "Erm Alfie can I speak to you in my office."

"Sure." He replied. Here it goes, I have to now tell Alfie that James doesn't know, and he still has to keep quiet. "What did you want to talk to me about? I'm guessing you didn't tell James?"

"No, I'm sorry but I couldn't do it. Especially with everyone outside of the studio."

"So when? When are you going to tell him? I can't keep it in any longer?" He asked, he looked so sad.

"Tonight, we're going to go to the party, have a great time. And after, we'll tell James together. No one else around, just you, me, and James. And I promise tomorrow, we'll tell everyone else that we are a couple, and that me and James have finished." I said. This is the plan now. No going back, I'm going to tell James tonight.

"Are you sure? You want me to be there?"

"Yes, James will know I'm being serious."

"Okay,"

 **Alfie's POV**

Okay. I just have to get through the rest of today, and the party, and then me and Riley can tell James and finally be a couple. I'm not looking forward to tonight though. Watching James and Riley kiss before, that was hard. But at this party, I'm going to have to watch them both kissing, watching Riley pretend that there is something between them. That she still loves him.

* * *

 **Piper's POV**

I've come to the studio because Amy phoned me and asked me if I'm coming in today. I can't let my team down by not turning up to rehearsals just because of what I saw and what happened between me and James this morning. I need to talk to him. He rang me back after I texted him and he said he wanted to speak to me. We're in the music room right now.

"So listen, I'm sorry for having a go at you this morning. Nothing is your fault." He said, he sounded really sincere.

"I'm sorry for telling the girls about Riley and Alfie."

"It's okay, I get why, you couldn't hold it in. I wasn't here and you didn't know how long you would have to wait to tell me. You are forgiven. Am I?

"Sure." We hugged. It was nice to know that he wasn't angry at me.

"So are you coming to this party tonight?"

"Yeah why not"

"Great" He smiled.

"Have you spoken to Riley yet?" I asked. He seemed to happy, like he had forgotten everything I told him. He was acting like nothing happened.

"I spoke to her in the office before. And she didn't even have the decency to tell me. And now she is coming to the party, and so is Alfie." He was so sad. Knowing about those two is killing him inside.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked. I am a bit concerned, that there hasn't been any fight between him and Alfie yet, I know what James is like and he wouldn't let anyone get off easy after something like this.

"I'm going to go to the party with Riley, and see how long she can keep this up. Don't worry I'll have it out with her before I go back to London tomorrow." He replied. I know he's going to struggle tonight. "Anyway you better go and see your friends and get back to rehearsal."

"Okay love you." We hugged again and I left the music room.

 **James' POV**

I know exactly what's going to happen tonight. I'm going to expose Riley and Alfie in front of everyone. I'm not going to tell anyone, the band, West, Eldon not even Piper, because they will just try to talk me out of it. Riley humiliated me, now I'm going to humiliate her. Watching Riley lie to me this morning, it really hurt. You know it's bad enough thinking Riley could cheat on me, but I thought she would at least have the decency to admit what she done. She's changed so much, Alfie is probably behind all of that.

* * *

 **Luke's POV**

I've texted John to meet me here in the control room. I'm finally going to get the bottom of why he has been so down lately. Theo has gone to help James, West and Eldon set up for tonight. So it's just us too, no interruptions.

"Heeey Luke!" Until Leia walks in. Great, I swear she has put a tracker on my phone or something!

"Hey Leia, what are you doing here?" Gosh why am I so awkward. I sound like John when he's talking to Michelle.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you're doing?"

"Erm nothing much." I really like Leia but I don't know how to tell her. Everything is so awkward between us.

 **John POV**

I got a text from Luke asking to meet him in the music room and when I walk in Leia is in there. "Hey guys" I said.

"Hey...John, oh Leia sorry, you're going to have to leave, I have to talk to John...in private"

"Oooh secret conversation without James and Theo, how...secretive?" Leia said, I can see she's trying to flirt with Luke.

"It's about Mich...," I sort of give Luke a look not to mention Michelle, because I know Leia won't go if we're going to talk about relationships, and I know she will go telling Michelle that me and John are talking about her, because I'm guessing James has probably told Luke to tell me to ask her to come to the party with me tonight, which is definitely not happening! "Mich...man problems" What?! Man problems?

"Man problems?" Leia is just as confused as I am, "Okay I'm going to go." I got to give it to Luke, he knows exactly how to make that girl go away, even though she basically stalks him.

"Okay so now that Leia has gone, what do you really want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"What's going on with you lately?" He asks. I'm really not in the mood to talk to him about why I've been weird lately.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it!"

"Right okay John you've left me with no choice. Why have you been acting up ever since Clara went to hospital? What did you mean by 'bringing back bad memories"? He asked.

"Because..."

"Because what-"

"Just because Luke!" I snapped, "I don't want to talk about it! Not with you or anyone else, it's none of your business! I don't have to tell you everything! Just get off my case!"

"John we're best friends, we're like brothers! I know you and I know there is something up! I'm trying to help!" He shouted.

"If you were really my friend you would leave it! You know nothing about me!" I shouted back

"John-"

"No Luke!" I went to walk out the room until I said something really horrible "Do you know what, I'm glad we're not brothers! You want to know what's wrong, you! You interfering with everything, me and Michelle, me and my dad! I don't want to be friends anymore!" Luke stormed out of the room. Damn, I shouldn't have said that, the words just came out. I can't tell him about my mom. This is what I do, when my mom died, I wouldn't talk to my dad, I bottled it up and I pushed him away. Everyone I care about, everyone in my life ends up hurt. I didn't want Luke to get hurt because he's the only one that's been here for me. The only one I can talk to, and I'm the one that ended up hurting him. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to me again or if he wanted to kick me out of the band. What I said was wrong and unforgivable.

* * *

 **Luke's POV**

Wow! I wasn't expecting him to react like that. I'm done with him. I have been there for him ever since we we're kids. I care about him so much, he's my family. At least now I can stop bothering with him and just get on with my own life. There's no going back from this. What he said really hurt, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know I said this would be L+F based but I sort of mixed TNS as well. I know Luke and John is probably the best bromance in TV history and I've probably just split them up. So here's a little spoiler they'll make up and be friends again. Sorry I spoiled anything about what happened John's mother. In this story Luke knows that John's mum died but not how. I hope you like it. I know it seems like I'm dragging everything on a bit, but I promise the next chapter will be the party and Riley and Alfie will be exposed. I don't know if Luke and Leia are together yet but I know they both like each other. I also don't know about Michelle and John. Also if you feel triggered by anything or have been affected by anything please feel free to pm me if you need to talk to someone. Also both positive and negative reviews are welcome, and any ideas you have are welcome as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is going to be a really long chapter sorry, but a lot of stuff happens. I've also included some more characters in this chapter as well. I hope you have liked the story so far and I hope you like this one. There may be triggers or issues that you may be affected by, again pm me if you want to. Most of it is just one scene and just changes from different peoples POVs. I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

 **James' POV**

This is it. The party is about to start. I am going to expose Riley for the lying cheat that she is!. Everyone is going to be here. My boys, the band, everyone from L+F and TNS, Piper and most importantly, Riley and Alfie! The band isn't performing now because apparently Luke and John had an argument and both are refusing to perform. As if anymore drama could happen? Everyone is here.

"Hello! And welcome to our amazing party, that has only just begun!" West shouted on the stage that we had set up for the band. "Me, James and Eldon have a big announcement, come on guys, get up on the stage." Me and Eldon walked onto the stage to join West. "Tomorrow, we're going back to London because..." He pulled me and Eldon in closer and whispered "1...2...3" and all three of us shouted "WE MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST ROUND!" Everyone clapped and cheered. The only good thing to come out of this party. It was Eldon's idea to have a party just in case we fail the second round when we go back.

"So everyone enjoy!" Shouted Eldon.

"Hey Riley do you want a drink?" I asked, Alfie walked in, "do you want a drink as well?" I asked him, I'm pretending to be nice so they both don't suspect anything.

 **Riley's POV**

"Yeah sure thank you." I replied.

"Same thanks, James" Alfie replied. I know this is killing him, he just wants to be with me. He is so sweet. James is being so nice to Alfie, I feel so bad that after this party I'm going to break his heart. But I promised Alfie that we're both going to tell him tonight. It'll be easier with Alfie there. James got us the drinks.

"Hey Riley, do you want to sit over here, we can have a little catch up, maybe a kiss." James smiled.

"Yeah...sure," I replied, "Alfie is there something you wanted?" I know what he wants, he wants me to tell James. I'm trying to make him go away just so James doesn't suspect anything.

"Erm no, I'm going to find Henry," He replied.

 **John's POV**

I still haven't spoken to Luke, since the fight we had earlier on.

"Hi John," It's Giselle, "I haven't seen you for a while. How you doing?"

"Erm great," I replied.

"I just want to say thanks for helping Clara. Who knows what have happened if you hadn't been there for her."

"Oh it was nothing. Anyone would have helped. I hope she is okay?" I feel so bad for Giselle, she's being so nice to me when it was me and the band that put too much pressure on Clara.

"She's doing much better. She's home now and has been speaking to a councillor. It'll probably be a long time until she can come back to Lost and Found though. Thanks for asking. Oh and Michelle is looking for you."

"She is!" I forgot, I was meant to ask her to the party. Giselle started to walk off. "Oh and tell Clara, that I'm thinking of her, that we're all thinking of her and we miss her and hope to see her soon."

"I will." she smiled and walked off to find her friends. I went to go speak to Michelle when I bumped into Luke, he just stared at me.

"Hey man," I said.

"Hello John" Oh gosh, he's being so formal. This isn't how we normally speak to each other.

"So listen, I'm sorry. Can we talk later...alone?" I asked, I am really sorry. And I know I have a lot of making up to do.

"There is nothing to talk about. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to find Leia." And he walked off. He's really mad. It's going to be a long time before we're friends again.

 **Luke's POV**

I don't need to talk to John. He means nothing to me anymore. If he doesn't want me " _interfering"_ with him and Michelle. Then I'm going to find Leia and tell her how I feel about her just to show John how much he needs me to help him with Michelle and to show that I don't care that we're not friends anymore. His apologies mean nothing to me.

"Hey Leia, you look amazing." Leia is beautiful in everyway, I really really like her. I hope she likes me back.

 **Leia's POV**

I can't believe what Luke is saying to me right now. I knew he liked me. "You look...good as well." Good? Omg I have completely blown this.

"So erm do you want a drink?"

"Yes I would love a drink a drink would be great...I mean yes please" What am I saying. Control yourself Leia. "So what songs are you going to be performing?"

"Oh we're not performing now."

"Oh why not?"

"Just me and John had a little argument. Why don't we go and sit over there."

"Okay."

 **Piper's POV**

I'm at the party with Amy, Sloane and Cassie. "Where's Skylar?"

"Oh she's not coming," replied Sloane. "How come you were late to rehearsals?"

"I was...sick" They know I'm lying.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"No. I told James this morning and he shouted at me for telling you guys. But it doesn't matter now, he understands that I couldn't keep it in and we've made up. He hasn't spoken to Riley yet. He wants to wait to see if she tell him the truth first. He's pretending that nothing happened, you know playing it cool." I told them. "You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No of course not" said Cassie. "What if Riley doesn't tell him the truth, what is he going to do?"

"He said that'll he'll definitely confront her before he goes back to London tomorrow. I just hope she admits it first."

"A-Troupe are already angry at her for pulling out of the qualifier, no one will respect her when this all comes out." Slone said.

"Listen, regardless of what both Riley and Alfie have done. She is still our studio head. It wouldn't be any different if Miss Kate had done something like this. We still have to respect Riley and remain professional. We all have an amazing opportunity, even though it's only regionals. There will be loads of people watching out for The Next Step because we won internationals. We can't do anything that might get us kicked off A-Troupe." Amy said.

"Amy's right. Doesn't matter how hard it is, we're just going to have to get through it." I said.

"Yeah. Anyway guys this is a party, let's just have fun." Cassie said. All of us agreed with that.

 **Eva's POV**

I am so happy to be here right now. I asked my mom this time, and she let me go to the party, it was nice for Jude to invite me to go with him. He promised he would get me back home in time so my mom can't threaten Mr T about pulling me out of Lost and Found. I promised her I won't get into any trouble. I mean it's a party in Java Junction, we're drinking juice and eating snacks, what's the worse that could happen? I promised Mary I'd go so she won't be on her own, but honestly I'm here to get closer to Jude. I sort of fancy him and I want to know he likes me back. I've never had a boyfriend before and I don't think any boy has ever liked me. I can't talk to Mary about it because she is still upset over Tully. I'm wearing something a little different to what I usually wear, Leia gave me a bit of a make over and did my hair. I really want to impress Jude.

"Hey Eva...you look different" Jude said.

"Oh this, this is just something I threw on it's no big deal."

"Doesn't she look great Jude?" Leia asked.

"Woah you look really different" Luke said. I don't the make over was a good idea.

"Erm Luke, Jude can I speak to Eva in private please?" Leia asked. Both boys went away. "So how's it going with Jude?"

"What?"

"Come on it's obvious, you fancy him." Leia said.

"What? No I don't..."

"Come on really, don't even deny it. Even John would be able to tell that you like him. You ask me for a make over, you blush every time he speaks to you" Maybe I'm not hiding my crush as well as I think I am. What if Jude notices? What if he thinks I'm weird?

"Okay maybe I do a little bit. But I don't know if he likes me back." I said. Hopefully Leia can help me.

"Okay you need to watch him when he talks to you, does he look into your eyes? Does he smile? Now I'm going to leave you two alone and get back to my date with Luke."

"Luke asked you out?"

"Well not exactly, but I'm hoping he'll admit that he likes me. Anyway good luck. Luke! Come on lets go dance."

"Oh I don't dance," Leia dragged Luke away.

"What was that about?" Jude asked.

"Oh it was nothing, so how are you?" This is not going well.

 **Annabelle POV**

Rachel persuaded me to come to this party. I'm still a bit hurt by what Opal said to me. I've gotten really close to Rachel lately. What she said to me really helped and made me feel better, but I can't help but think that what Opal said is true. I don't have the right image and I don't have a very good chance of making it in the industry. And I feel bad that Rachel left the label because of what happened.

"Hey Annabelle. So glad you came." Rachel smiled

"I guess I needed cheering up. So where's Maggie?"

"I don't know if she's going to come. I think she's still upset that Luke likes Leia, though rumour has it that Theo likes Maggie."

"Really?"

"Yep. Anyway do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No I'm fine."

"Are you okay? You're not still upset are you? I know what Opal said was horrible but Annabelle you're beautiful."

"I'm sorry. I need to get over it. Anyway how have you been since you left the label? I'm sorry"

"Don't be! It's not your fault. Listen when you're signed by an amazing record label and become a superstar and tour all around the world, Opal will regret the day she ever rejected you. Just think of that."

"Thanks." I said.

 **Michelle's POV**

I'm happy that John wants to speak to me but I can't help but think something is up. "John you okay?"

"What me?...Yeah I'm fine. Why has Luke said something?"

"No. You just seem to be preoccupied"

"Well everything's fine." He snapped.

"Well okay. So why aren't you and the band not performing?"

"What?" He had a blank expression on his face.

"The band, why aren't you performing?" I asked. I think I know something is up. I'm guessing it's something to do with Luke, but I don't know what he thinks Luke would've said to me. I haven't seen him speak to him once at this party either.

"I'm sorry Michelle...I'm sorry but I can't do this. I've got to go. I'm sorry, tell Giselle I said sorry."

"Wait? What? John?" What is wrong with him?! I can't believe he just walked out on me, just because I mentioned the band. And what did he mean by telling Giselle he said sorry. I need to speak to her and Luke. I'm going to find her.

 **Leia's POV**

"I'm done with him!" Ugh will he shut up about John? That's all he talks about, John this, John that. I don't know what's went on between them but he's driving me insane. I honestly couldn't care less. There's only one way to shut him up.

"LUKE!"

"And John...What?"

"I want to show you something." This is amazing.

"Wow! You just kissed me!"

"Yes, I really like you Luke."

"I like you too Leia!"

 **Maggie's POV**

I'm a bit late for the party, Rachel and Annabelle persuaded me to come. As I walk in I see Leia kissing Luke! And I run out.

"Maggie!" I heard someone shout. I hope they don't follow me.

 **James' POV**

This is it. Time to put my plan into action. I get up on the stage and bring Riley up with me.

"James what are you doing?" she asked.

"Relax, I just need to say something." I said, "Excuse me everybody, I just have little announcement." Everyone was now paying attention to me and had stopped what they were doing. I saw Alfie looking at me. "Well everyone, you all know Riley, my lovely, gorgeous, amazing girlfriend. She's also an amazing studio head. And when I was in London, we face timed almost everyday. I missed her so much. And when I came back home I had an amazing surprise planned for her. But my loyal little sister Piper, told me that she saw Riley and Alfie kissing. So thank you Riley, thank you so much for the humiliation and for letting me think that you loved me and cared about me." Everyone was silent. "So to the happy couple, to Riley and Alfie everybody! You're welcome to each other!" I threw a little box on the floor and stormed off.

"James wait up" I heard Eldon shout but I didn't look back. I can't look at their faces. Even though they are the ones in the wrong, I'm the one that loses in the end. They can get together and be a couple. I have no one, no girlfriend, no dignity, nothing!

 **Riley's POV**

I can't believe what just happened. James knew all along and now, he is so angry and has just humiliated me and Alfie not only in front of our friends but in front my students. They'll never respect me now. No wonder Piper was late this morning.

"Riley, I swear I didn't know he was going to do that." Piper said. "I thought he was going to speak to you in private, I would've stopped him if I knew what he was planning."

"Thanks Piper! You could've told us that James knew!" Said Alfie.

"Don't shout at her!" I shouted back. "Alfie you said you were prepared for the backlash! It wasn't Piper's fault! We need to find James and speak to him!"

"Do you really think that's a good idea!?" West asked.

"I can't believe you would do this Riley! After what happened with Beth?! That wasn't even James' fault! I'll go speak to James. Piper are you coming?" Eldon shouted, he was really mad.

"No Eldon, you speak to him. I know he's my brother but you'll be able to calm him down." Eldon went off to find James.

"Piper, can I just explain?" I asked.

"NO!" She shouted, "West tell James I'm going to call mom to pick us up."

"It's okay, my mom can bring James back, I don't know how long Eldon and James will be and she's taking Eldon back home."

Everyone was staring at me and whispering to each other. "Alfie can we go?"

"Yeah come on let's get out of here." He replied.

"Wait, Riley," West grabbed my arm, "Everyone on A-Troupe saw what happened when Beth kissed James. We all saw how heartbroken you was and everyone was there for you, Michelle, Emily, Giselle, Chloe, Thalia, Hunter even me and Eldon. You made him a list to get back with you. Organising that big flash mob in the mall to get Michelle back for Nationals. And you this? With one of your own students as well! Imagine what Miss Kate would say. We saw how the duet you and James did was affected. You could have lost us this hip hop competition as well."

My eyes started to water. Me and Alfie walked out.

"Yeah that's right, run off with your precious boyfriend!" I heard Piper shout. West is right. Miss Kate would be so disappointed in me. Not only have I ruined the hip hop competition for the boys, but I've probably let A-Troupe down.

 **West's POV**

I feel so bad for James. I wish he told me and Eldon when he found out. He's had to go on all day acting like nothing has happened.

"Right okay party's over go home, me and Parker will clean up." I heard Mr T shout. Everyone started to leave. I said I'd help out because I have to wait for my mom to pick us up. Eldon went to see if James is okay, because despite that me and James being really close, Eldon has know him longer. If James is going to speak to anyone right now it'll be him. I was cleaning up when I noticed something on the floor. It was the little box that James through when he stormed off. I remember that he was saving up a lot of money before we went to London even though the trip was all paid for. I looked inside and there was a ring. Wow, he must've been planning to propose to Riley. Even though he had planned to expose Riley at the party, maybe he was hoping for her to pick up the ring so she feels even worse than she already does.

* * *

 **Theo's POV**

Everyone is now walking out of the building. I see Maggie and she looks like she has been crying. At the party she walked in and then ran out, I shouted her but she didn't reply and I didn't know where she was going. She must have been outside all along while all the drama was going on inside.

"Hey Maggie are you okay?" I ask. I've developed feelings for Maggie, I care about her. She's pretty, a great musician, she has an amazing voice and I love her style. She's funny and kind and clever. I just hope she's okay.

"Oh it's nothing Theo. Is the party over?" She said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah, apparently Riley has been cheating on James with Alfie."

"Oh poor James, is he okay?"

"I don't know. Anyway, why did you run out?"

"Oh I just...saw Leia and Luke kiss...I can't believe he likes her. I really really like him. I was getting close to him, we wrote that song together and I enjoyed pretending to go out with him. I just wish it was real. I don't like to admit it but I'm so envious of Leia, I just wanted it to be that Luke was kissing me not her." I'm crushed. Maggie really likes Luke. I have no chance with her.

"Ignore them. It's Luke's loss. Don't tell anyone, but if I was him, I'd kiss you over Leia any day of the week. Any guy would be lucky to have you Maggie."

"Thanks Theo, you're a really good friend. My dad is picking me up so I'm going to have to go. Bye"

"Bye Maggie." I wish we were more than just friends. Luke is a complete idiot.

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

Right now I'm in Jude's car. We're outside my house.

"Wow! Poor James." He said.

"I know."

"I had a great time Eva, it was nice getting to know you." He's smiling at me. This is what Leia told me to look out for. I can't help myself I lean in and-

"Woah what are you doing? Eva I like you a lot but only as a friend. Nothing more, I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I-"

"No...I'm sorry, I totally got the wrong idea...I better go...thanks for the ride...see you tomorrow" I got out of his car and ran to the door. I just tried to kiss him and he rejected me. Maybe he doesn't like me after all. At least no one could see it.

* * *

 **Alfie's POV**

"Hey Riley wait up!" I got hold of her. She was crying. I know West is James' friend but he was too harsh on Riley.

"Alfie what have we done? West is right! James has done so much for me and I have just completely ruined everything!" She collapsed in my arms, sobbing.

"It's okay. We can be together now." I hate seeing her like this but we both knew that people would be angry. We knew what would happen when it all came out.

"Really? That's all you can think about!" She yelled.

"I thought you wanted him to know about us-"

"YES ALFIE! But in my own way. Without anyone around. Without anyone being humiliated. Without anyone giving me dirty looks and whispering about me, judging me, judging us! I can't go back there. I can't be a studio head to those people. I thought I could but I can't do this! I still want you, but I can't go back to The Next Step! Not now!."

"Don't make any decisions just yet. Let all the tension die down. Come on I'll take you home." I called a taxi and we both went home.

* * *

 **Eldon's POV**

I found James in studio B. He was sitting there on the floor.

"James...are you okay? Sorry stupid question, of course you're not."

"How could she do that." I walk over to him and sit down next to him.

"She's an idiot. Anyone can see how much you cared about her." I said. I put my arm around him.

"Don't call her an idiot. It was my fault. I left to go to London, this is payback for leaving her on her own with the stress of regionals and for what happened with Beth."

"James it's not your fault! Two wrongs don't make a right! You don't deserve any of this!" I protested. I'm not going to watch my boy blame himself. But this is what James does. He blames himself for anything that goes wrong in his life. His parents divorce, I remember when that happened. He was an emotional wreck. He randomly started crying saying how it was his fault. He makes out that he's this confident guy that isn't bothered by anything and can make a joke out of everything but deep down, he's insecure and he feels the need to make everyone happy above himself. He will never put himself first because he thinks that it's selfish.

"I bought a ring when we where in London." That's why he had all that money. "I was planning on proposing to her at the party, until this morning when Piper told me what happened."

"How did Piper find out?"

"She saw them kissing in Studio A last night." He leaned on me and started sobbing, I haven't seen him cry this much since his parents got divorced. "What am I going to do without her. She was my world, I have nothing left anymore!"

"Yes you do James! You have Piper and your mom, the competition, dance in general, me and West and the band!" I cradled him in my arms. I don't know how he will get over this. He's completely broken. West walked into the room.

"James we'll help you get through this. We're here for you no matter what!" He said. But honestly, I don't know how we can help him. It's only going to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is. Riley and Alfie have been exposed. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long. It took me forever to write. If you've been affected or felt triggered then pm me if you want to. I am always here to listen. I hope you liked the scene between Eldon and James, I want to show a more sensitive side to James and more of an insight into his and Eldon's friendship. I hope you like the idea of Theo and Maggie and the little kiss between Luke and Leia. The next chapter will be set the day after the party and again will probably be both L+F and TNS based. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the story as well. All reviews and comments are welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is going to be a really short chapter because the last one was really long, I hope you have liked the story so far. This chapter is based on TNS. I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

After last night, I don't think today will be any better. James has gone back to London so at least me and Alfie won't have to worry about him. I don't blame the students if they don't want me to be studio head anymore, what I did was wrong. Alfie took me home last night, as long as I have him by my side I can get through this. Everyone has now arrived in the studio.

"Okay guys, why don't you just start warming up and then start rehearsing" I said. They all just gave me a dirty look, except Alfie, and did what I asked.

"Why should we do what you tell us to?" asked Sloane.

"Bec...Because I am your studio head!" I said firmly, I need to make it clear that regardless of what happened I am still in charge.

"But she's right!" Said Michelle, I'm shocked I thought she was my friend, someone I could count on. "Why should we do what you tell us to do? Why should we respect a studio head who clearly has her favourites? We all know there's no point in any of us being here because it's Alfie who will be featured in all of the dances!"

"Come on, guys, would you be like this with Miss Kate?" Alfie said.

"Miss Kate wouldn't do something like this!" Shouted Skylar. Everyone started shouting at Alfie.

"Everyone be quiet!" I yelled. "I know what I did was wrong. But I am still studio head! I am in charge! Now are you here to dance to go to regionals? Or are you here to argue with me and Alfie?"

"Dance." Everyone muttered with their heads looking at the ground.

"And what are you going to do if we don't dance?" Said Michelle.

"I'll take you off A-Troupe."

"You would do that to your best friend?"

"You would turn your back on your best friend!" There was a lot of tension between us.

"Okay, guys come on," Alfie said trying to calm the situation. "Michelle either get back to dancing or leave."

"Fine." She said, keeping eye contact with me. "I'm going!" and she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. I went into the office and Alfie followed.

"I can't do this. I'm going to call Miss Kate and tell her that she is going to have to find someone else to take over. I will tell her everything. I've already lost one of our best dancers. It isn't going to be long until someone else leaves."

"Riley think about this, think about what you're giving up." Alfie pleaded

"No Alfie! I've made up my mind! Now go back and rehearse!" He walked out. I don't want to give up studio head. But I owe it to A-Troupe to step down. I'm giving up a lot, when Miss Kate finds out about what I have done, I will be lucky if she lets me back on B-Troupe.

* * *

 **Michelle's POV**

I'm in Java Junction trying to calm down, I know me an Riley are close but she can't do something like that and then act like nothing happened!

"Hey Michelle" Giselle said. "What's up?"

"Nothing...just Riley and Alfie."

"Yeah I know. I'm just trying to stay out of it."

"Well I've just walked out of rehearsals and basically told Riley that she's a bad studio head."

"Wow, Michelle, I know what Riley did was wrong, but you're throwing away a good opportunity, I know you've been to regionals before but think about how much attention The Next Step will be getting, especially someone like you, who was on the regionals, nationals and internationals team."

"I was just an alternate at internationals." I said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, you were still on the team that got us to internationals, you were Miss National Soloist twice! I think you need to talk to Riley, sort things out."

"I guess you're right. I better go back." As I got up I remembered something, "Giselle have you spoken to John?"

"Not since the party why?"

"He walked out on me and said to tell you that's he's sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine, anyway I better get back. Bye."

"Bye"

 **Giselle's POV**

John is sorry? For what? He was asking a lot about Clara, but it can't be that can it? I should go speak to him later, find out what he meant, maybe he meant someone else and said my name instead. He's always nervous around Michelle and can barely speak. My name probably just came out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it. Though he did seem really concerned about Clara, he also seemed really down as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was really short, but that's only because the last chapter was a lot longer. I hope you like it anyway. The next chapter will be based on L+F. I hope you have liked the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 5 (continued)

**A/N: So I know that I said this chapter was L+F based however, I forgot, this little part at the end of the previous chapter. So this is a continue of chapter 5 but not 6. I've had some great feedback and how to improve. Sorry if I have had any grammar mistakes in the past chapters. I have definitely read over this one to make sure. I normally read the chapters before I publish them, however I haven't been well lately and I guess I must've missed them. Sorry. I don't own any characters,**

* * *

 **Michelle's POV**

Giselle really made me think. I can't throw this opportunity away just because of Riley, especially after only being an alternate last year. And besides, Riley is my best friend, what she did was wrong, but I still need to respect her as a studio head and a friend. And James is back in London now and isn't on A-Troupe anymore. I need to get Noah and Amanda to agree with me as well, we're Riley's friends so we should support her and try to get the rest of A-Troupe to respect her. I walk into Studio A and no one is here apart from Riley. She's sitting in the office and looks like she's been crying.

"Hey Riley, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked out. It was immature, I should have just done what you told me to do." I said.

"It's okay Michelle." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right, why should you do what I tell you to do. Miss Kate is coming back tomorrow because they have filmed the auditions for the reality show so she's got a bit of time off and wants to see how the routines are going. I'm going to tell her that I'm stepping down and that she should find someone else. I just hope that no one has told her anything."

"Riley you don't have to do that. I can make them respect you. I've been on this team since regionals last year. If they choose to leave we can just find new dancers, there's Cierra and Abi. And I heard that Leia and Jude from Lost and Found can dance as well. Emily could even try out, surely her knee must be better by now-"

"Michelle I know you're trying to make me feel better but, I've made my decision. It's the right choice if The Next Step is going to win regionals. It's not just about Alfie and James. I've lost us one qualifier because I let Noah perform. I should've noticed that something was wrong. I pulled us out of the second qualifier because I didn't have enough faith in you guys that you would win and was worried that we'd lose a dancer. I couldn't keep control this morning, you guys were all shouting at me and Michelle, you walked out." She feels really bad, I hate seeing my best friend like this.

"Well if you think it's best for the team, then yes, you should back down. It's your decision Riley."

"Thank you." We hugged and went back into the studio. Everyone was back from their break.

"Amanda, can I speak to you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it? I didn't think you were coming back." She smiled.

"Well Giselle made me realise that I was being stupid. Riley is going to back down as studio head."

"But she can't! Miss Kate isn't here, what will we do without a-"

"Sssh. Keep your voice down. Miss Kate is coming back tomorrow, she's on a break from filming in England. We have to convince Riley that she's good enough to stay on. So we need to make sure A-Troupe respect her."

"Okay."

"Don't tell Riley I told you anything."

"I won't".

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it I had some great feedback so far. I promise the next one will be L+F and will be about John, I've started writing it and it's going to be a lot of drama - again. And it will also be set on the same day as this one. Again I'm sorry for not adding this little bit on the end.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this was a long chapter because the last two were really short. I hope you have liked the story so far and like this chapter. It's L+F based finally and nothing to do with Riley or Alfie. There maybe triggers so pm me if you want to. I do not own any characters.**

* * *

 **Giselle's POV**

John is sorry? For what? He was asking a lot about Clara, but it can't be that can it? I should go speak to him later, find out what he meant, maybe he meant someone else and said my name instead. He's always nervous around Michelle and can barely speak. My name probably just came out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it. Though he did seem really concerned about Clara, he also seemed really down as well. I need to talk to him.

* * *

 **Luke's POV**

I come into the green room and I see John. He's just sitting there. We both need to talk. "Hey...Listen, I've had a lot of time to think about what happened yesterday." I started, I'm still mad, but I need to handle this maturely and sensibly, I don't want another argument. "And I know that everything you said wasn't true. Yes, it hurt, a lot, but I know you didn't mean it. And I'll admit that I've been on your case lately. I'm sorry." He just stares at the table. "John...do you not have anything to say to me?" What is wrong with him? "You know, you're being really immature. I didn't have to come here and talk to you but I did, for the sake of the band and most importantly our friendship. And you have nothing to say? Well you've made this really easy! I guess were done, you can be the one to tell James and Theo that I quit the band!" I stormed out the room! If he doesn't want to talk fine. I have nothing more to say to him!

 **John's POV**

Last night, the party didn't go so well. Luke hates me and I walked out on Michelle. I don't know what is happening to me. I feel trapped, like I can't control what I do or say. Everyone around me gets hurt. I know what Luke said, he doesn't have to be sorry, he did nothing wrong. I'm trying to push him away. It's for his benefit, the sooner he realises that I'm doing him a favour the better. I'll tell Theo and James that I quit. They'll do better without me anyway. I fell the tears stroll down my face.

* * *

 **Giselle's POV**

"Hey Luke, have you seen John?"

"Oh that waste of space, he's in the green room. Not like you're going to get any conversation from him!" He spat. I have no idea what's gone on between them but this is weird, I have never seen Luke so angry.

"Okay, why? Why are you so angry? And why are you shouting at me?"

"I'm sorry. Me and John had a huge fight yesterday at the party and I just went in to the green room to speak to him, and nothing! He just sits there staring at the table. He didn't say anything, I even apologised even though I did nothing wrong! Anyway why do you want to speak to him?"

"Oh it's nothing" I better not mention anything Michelle told me. "It's just Michelle wants me to pass on a message for him. He left early last night and didn't say goodbye."

"Well in case John doesn't say anything to you, tell Michelle that she's better off without him!" And he left.

I carry on walking until I come to the green room "Hey John I-" I notice that's he's crying. "John are you okay?" I walk over and put my arm around him.

"GET OFF ME!" He jumped up and pushed me. "Get off me! Don't come near me!"

"Woah John, calm down! What's wrong?" I was so worried. John has actually just screamed and push me. Something is seriously wrong.

"Leave me alone! Something bad will happen to you!"

"John I'm not leaving you in this state, come on let's go and get some water and you can tell me what wrong I won't tell anyone about this."

"NO! Giselle, you're a good person, I'm doing this for you."

"Doing what?" I was so confused.

"Saving you. You'll get hurt, everyone around me gets hurt."

"Okay John calm do-" but before I could finish John threw something at the wall where I was standing. I didn't know what to do, I ran out crying. I need to find someone.

* * *

 **Luke's POV**

I'm in the Busker Alley, when Giselle suddenly runs up to me crying. I wonder what John has said now?

"Luke! Luke! You need to help!" She cried.

"Why what's happened!"

"It's John!" She sobbed.

"Okay calm down, tell me what happened, why has he upset you?"

"He hasn't. I went in there and he looked like he had been crying. I went up and put my arm around him and he pushed me away and kept screaming and shouting at me to get off him and to leave him alone." She said. "He said that something bad was going to happen and that he's doing this for his own good. He then threw something at me!"

"Okay...okay...it's okay." I hugged her. "You go find someone and I'll go see if he is okay." I knew there was something wrong with him!

I walked into the green room and I see John trashing the place. I ran up to him. "JOHN! STOP IT!" He turned around holding a chair in the air. I stepped back.

"G..G...Get out...or...or...or I'll throw it!" He shouted.

"Go on then. I'm not going anywhere." He stared at me and dropped the chair on the floor and collapsed crying. I ran over to help him. "John...John it's okay."

"I...I'm sorry!" He cried.

"It's okay it's not your fault."

"It is, I nearly hurt you. This is why I said those things. I wanted to push you away so you won't get hurt."

"John I'm not going to get hurt. Now please tell me why are you acting like this? I know it's something to do with Clara and your mom. I just don't know what."

"Okay." He gulped. "What happened to Clara was my fault.

"No it was-"

"Yes it was. I should've seen she was struggling. I knew the signs but I didn't say anything."

"Okay now how does your mom come into all of this?"

"You know that my mom died when I was younger. Well she...she took her own life." He sobbed.

"John..." I didn't know, I thought she was ill. I didn't know anything.

"It was my fault. I loved her and cared about her, but obviously I didn't show her enough love and care. If I had told her that I loved her more she-"

"John don't do this to yourself. What happened wasn't your fault. You and your mom were very close, but she was probably ill John. How did you find out what happned?"

"I..I was the one that found her." My heart is breaking right now. He's my best friend, my brother and I didn't know any of this.

"I don't what to say."

"It doesn't matter, nothing will bring her back. Nothing will remove that image from my head! It's the last thing I see at night. I never told my dad how I feel."

"John you need to talk to someone. You can't bottle this stuff up."

"I am talking to someone, I'm talking to you."

"I meant a professional, a councillor maybe and you need to talk to your dad or your gran."

"No I don't. Bottling things up makes things easier-"

"John please. How is this easier than talking? Look what has happened, you tried to isolate yourself because you thought you were hurting us. Please just talk to your dad."

"Okay. I will are we friends again?"

"No. Were brothers!" We hugged. Regardless of how tough things are, we always get through things. "Anyway so what are we going to do about the mess?"

"I'll take full responsibility and I need to apologise to Giselle and Michelle."

"Yeah you do. Giselle was really upset. If I'm honest I think she was scared." Suddenly Mr T walks in.

"What's going on John?" He looked around the room, "WHO DID THIS?!"

"Me. Me and Luke had a fight and I took my anger out on the green room. I'm sorry."

"Well that's nice to here." Mr T said sarcastically. "Make sure everything is perfect and if you've broken anything you'll be paying for. And apologise to Giselle."

"I will sir." John has always been a bit scared of Mr T, but so I'm I. I think everyone is. Mr T went to leave the room.

"Hang on what? You two had a fight? What about?"

"Oh nothing...just...girls" I said.

"Okay well Luke you can help clean up as well. And next time just talk to me or Parker. Instead of taking your anger out on the studio."

"Yes sir." We both said. Mr T walked out and we both started laughing.

"So how about we clean this up, then go speak to Michelle and Giselle and then we can go find Theo and talk about the band." I said.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." He smiled. It's great that were talking again and he has opened up to me. Now I know what has happened, I can help him and support him.

 **John's POV**

I feel a lot better since opening up to Luke. It's good to know I have someone to rely on and I now know that next time I'm feeling like this I have someone to talk to. I think he is right, I need to talk to my dad or gran or a councillor about this. I can't keep bottling things up.

* * *

 **Still John's POV**

Me and Luke have just came into Java Junction and found Giselle. "Go on. You need to speak to her John." Luke said.

"Giselle, can I sit here?"

"Oh...er...yeah." She mumbled.

"Giselle I'm sorry for shouting at you and taking my anger out on you it wasn't your fault."

"John, seriously it's fine"

"No it's not. I was mean and cruel. I upset you. When all you were trying to do was see if I was okay."

"Okay. I accept your apology. So are you okay now? What was wrong?" She asked.

"A lot of stuff. Am I okay now? No but I will be. I've made up with Luke."

"That's good. John...why did you say you were sorry about Clara?"

"I blamed myself for what happened. I can't help but think if I had noticed how stressed she was when she stayed up all night in the studio and how much the pressure of getting the songs done was getting to her, she wouldn't have ended up the way she did."

"John, what happened wasn't your fault. Clara is ill. You helped her John, if you hadn't been there for her she wouldn't be getting the help that she needs. I'm her sister and I didn't know anything was wrong. So can I give you a Giselle hug?"

"Why?"

"We're friends aren't we? And Giselle hugs make everyone feel better." She smiled. "Oh and I think Michelle is still mad about you ditching her at the party."

"Yeah, I need to speak to her about that. How mad is she?"

"Oh she'll get over it." We laughed and hugged then Michelle walked in.

"Michelle!" I ran up to her.

"What is it John?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry for what? Ditching me at the party? Or letting me think that you liked me?"

"Michelle I do like you. And I'm sorry about the party it wasn't you. I didn't want to leave, I just had to get out of there."

"Okay, but you have a lot of making up to do." She said. "Did you speak to Giselle and Luke?"

"Yes, me a Luke are friends again and I've spoken to Giselle. It's all good. Sooo...what if we go to the cinema tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?" She smiled.

"I think so...I'm not really sure?" What am I doing? I don't know how to ask a girl out!

"Yeah okay. Why not? I'm free tonight. But I get to pick the film."

"Okay what film?"

"The new Beauty and the Beast film. I have been dying to see it!"

"Really? A Disney film? Okay." Well if it makes her happy. I have a lot of making up to do with Michelle.

"Well I better get back to dance, I'll see you later."

"Yes I'll look at what time the movie is on and text you."

"Okay" She smiled. We hugged and she left.

"Oooh, John and Michelle sitting in a tree K-I-S...wait you weren't kissing so?" Said Theo. He had been talking to Luke when I was talking to Michelle.

"Shut up Theo." I said.

"So what was that all about?" asked Luke.

"Me and Michelle are going to the cinema tonight."

"No way!" Said Luke "Have you seriously just asked her out on a date?"

"No, it's not a date...I don't think so anyway"

"Omg, John, don't mess this up." Said Theo. It's great that Michelle wants to go out with me. I feel like I have control again. Maybe things can get better after all.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's longer than the last two chapters and is L+F based. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be set the next day and will probably be a bit of both TNS and L+F. If you have felt triggered or have been affected by anything please pm me if you want to. I am always here to listen.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter will be a L+F and TNS based. I know it's been long since I updated, I've been really busy sorry. However I hope you have liked the story so far. I do not own any characters.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

So today is the day that I am going to tell Miss Kate that I'm stepping down as studio head. I'm not really upset by it, I've let the team down so much and I know I owe them this much. But I'm worried about telling Miss Kate. She s going to be so mad. I just hope no one has told her. Everyone has started to come into the studio. So far only Michelle knows about my decision.

"Hey Riley," Michelle and Amanda pulled me to one side. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Amanda asked.

"You told her?" I replied.

"I didn't know what to do. You can't leave, not now." Michelle said.

"Just go with others." I said. Michelle and Amanda don't understand. I need to tell everyone. "Okay so guys, I have a little announcement." Everyone just stood and stared at me. "Due to recent events, I think it's best for The Next Step if I step down as studio head."

"Good!" Shouted Skylar.

"Skylar!" Piper shouted back. I'm surprised Piper is actually defending me. "Regardless of what Riley has done there is no need to be rude!"

"I'm not being rude, I'm agreeing with Riley. It's best for the studio." Skylar said.

"But then we won't have a studio head and regionals is so close!" Said Cassie.

"Yeah!" Shouted Richelle. "How can you just leave us like that!" Everyone was shouting again. I could feel my breathing getting heavier, if I can't tell a bunch of people who are happy to see me leave, how can I tell Miss Kate?

"Quiet!" Alfie shouted.

"Oh shut up Alfie! Why should we listen to you?" Shouted Sloane.

"He's right! Everyone be quiet a let Riley speak!" Michelle shouted. Alfie and Amanda came over to me. My heart was racing. I couldn't control my breathing. I don't know what was happening to me.

"You were the one who walked out yesterday!" Amy shouted at Michelle.

"Yes I did and that was stupid and immature of me! Which is why I came back!" Michelle shouted back. I knew I had to say something!

"Everyone just shut up!" I yelled. "It's obvious that me being studio head is causing problems! Miss Kate is back today so I'll tell her then! And then I'll leave The Next Step for good, it's pretty clear that none of you want me here!" I ran off in tears.

"See what you have done!" Alfie shouted and ran after me.

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

I haven't seen Jude since the party. I didn't come in yesterday because I was too embarrassed. Hopefully I don't see Jude at all.

"Hi Eva, what happened yesterday, I haven't seen you since the party?" Mary asked.

"Oh I wasn't well yesterday."

"Oh ok. So how did things go with Jude?"

"What? How do you know about that?" I'm shocked. Jude has probably told everyone that I tried to kiss him.

"At the party, I didn't see you that much because of all the drama. But Leia told me you were trying to impress him."

"No...No I wasn't" Good she doesn't know about the kiss.

"Yes you were, you've gone red" She laughed. "Come on what happened? Did he ask you out?"

"No. It went so wrong."

"It can't have been that bad."

"It was. When Jude dropped me off. I tried to kiss him-"

"Evaaa!" Mary laughed.

"And he rejected me."

"Oh...Eva I don't know what to say. Is that you weren't in yesterday? You were avoiding Jude?"

"Yep. I don't know how I could have gotten it into my head that he likes me. We're friends and I guess I was reading the wrong signals." Mary hugged me. Suddenly Jude walks in.

"Hey Eva...Can I speak to you...in private?" Jude asked. I was speechless. He wants to talk to me. Maybe I should apologise.

"It's okay I'll go." Mary walked out.

"So listen. About the other night. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." Jude said.

"No I'm sorry Jude. I should have realised that you don't like me-"

"It's not that I don't like you. Eva you're a really good friend. I wasn't expecting you to kiss me. But now I sort of wish I hadn't rejected you." Wow! I was not expecting that.

"So you do like me?"

"Yeah I guess so...I do." Jude likes me! Okay calm play it cool.

"I like you too."

"Yeah I guessed that." He laughed awkwardly. "So would you like to go out some time."

"Yeah okay."

"Cool, I'll pick you up tonight. It's a date." He smiled and left the room. Mary came back.

"So what did he say?" She asked.

"Well he asked me out." I said.

"What?! Like as in a date?"

"Yeah! Tonight!" I replied. I was so excited. Mary's phone goes off.

"Oh hang on I've got a text." She then puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Who is it?"

"Oh it's nothing?"

"Mary you were all giggily until you got that message."

"Okay, don't say anything to anyone. It's Tully."

"What? Mary? You're not getting back with him are you?"

"No! No of course not! He just wants to talk."

"Last time he wanted to talk he didn't show up."

"Well he will this time."

"Really? You're sure of that?"

"No...Listen I'm being supportive of you going out with Jude. So why can't you be supportive of me?"

"Because Tully is bad news." I replied. Mary looked at me. "Okay fine do what you want. Just don't fall for his _charm_ again."

"I won't I'm just going to see what he has to say."

 **Mary's POV**

I know Eva's only looking out for me. But I'm old enough to make my own decisions. This is something I have to do. I have to know why he got so angry with me and why he just took off and left me and Isaac. He owes us an explanation.

* * *

 **Miss Kate's POV**

Since filming the new reality show. I haven't had any time to check how well everything is going at TNS. However, we are currently on a break from filming so I have decided to go back for a few days to see how everything is going. Though I have no doubt about Riley. She was the perfect choice for studio head.

 **Riley's POV**

Miss Kate has just texted that she is on her way over here. I have now had a chance to calm down. Everyone is on a break and I'm currently in the office trying to figure out exactly what I'm going to say to Miss Kate.

"Riley I'm sorry." Michelle said. "I shouldn't have told Amanda. And I should have supported your decision to step down when you told me.

"Riley is this really what you want to do?"

"It's okay Michelle. And yes Alfie. This is what I need to do for the team."

"Okay."

"Hey guys!" Miss Kate walked in. "So how is everyone?" We just stared at her. "Did I miss something?"

"Michelle, Alfie can you leave the office please?" I asked. They both left.

"What was that about?" Miss Kate asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay. So how is everything going?"

"Great" I smiled.

"Good to here." Miss Kate put her bag down and then looked at me, she could tell something was wrong. "Riley, are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me. I'm here the next few days so I can help out. It is still technically my studio."

"Okay. I have to step down as studio head, I'm sorry." She looked at me with a blank expression.

"Why?" She asked. "You said everything was great."

"It's not." I said.

"Well what is it? It can't be that bad that you have to step down."

"None of A-Troupe respect me anymore, I've split up with James, Noah has damaged his back and I didn't notice, we lost one qualifier and I pulled us out of the second one because I didn't think we could win!" I blurted out.

"A-Troupe are probably still adjusting to you being studio head. You auditioned to be on A-Troupe and now you're in charge. It's a big change. Of course what has happened to Noah is terrible, but remember the last regionals with Daniel? I didn't notice his injury either until it was too late. The qualifier you had no control of. You're not dancing and again as a studio head you have to be faced with tough decisions, if you thought that pulling out of the second qualifier was the right decision then it was. But I still don't see how James has anything to do with this. By the way I'm sorry to here that you two are over."

"Miss Kate you don't understand. A-Troupe did respect me for a bit, until I pulled out of the qualifier. I started to get the respect back, but then me and James split up because I kissed...Alfie." It's out. I can't take back those words now.

"WHAT?!" Miss Kate yelled. "How could you be so stupid? Riley I am so disappointed in you! Alfie is your student!"

"I know I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it. Can you get out of MY office please?" Miss Kate asked.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I walked out to find Alfie. I'm definitely not going to be able to come back to the next step anymore.

 **Kate's POV**

I can't believe what Riley has just told me. I thought I could trust her and that she would make a good studio head, but I was obviously wrong. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I've got to back to England soon and regionals is so close. I can't just find a new studio head like that! Unless maybe I could get Riley some help. Of course! Why didn't I ask them in the first place!

* * *

 **Maggie's POV**

I haven't really spoken to anyone much since the party. The band has only just got back together and I don't want us to split up again, but Luke and Leia! That is going to be so hard to watch! Leia is going to love rubbing it in my face! Though it was nice what Theo said to me, about how any guy would be lucky to have me. Maybe I can find a way of making Luke jealous. I mean its not like Leia and Luke are going to last is it?

* * *

 **A/N: So Jude and Eva both like each other! Will Mary get hurt again? Who is Miss Kate thinking of? And What is Maggie's plan? I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was late. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a while because I won't have access to a computer and may not always have access to the internet as I'm going on holiday. Sorry guys. But I hope you like this chapter anyway. I will have a new chapter updated asap. Also I've been thinking of starting a fanfic for Hollyoaks. If anyone of you know what that is. If you have any ideas for this fanfic or a Hollyoaks one or anything else, I'd love to hear them :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm back! I know it's been a lot longer than a holiday, however when I got back, my computer broke when I was playing a game - something to do with the fuse or something like that. I've only just got a new one, so again I'll try to update as much as possible.**

 **So little catch up: James, West and Eldon have gone back to London. Riley and Alfie have been exposed. Miss Kate is back and she is very angry with Riley and has decided that she needs to find a new studio head. John and Luke had a fight but they have made up now and Luke knows what happened to John's mother. Luke and Leia kissed, but Maggie saw and is now thinking of a way to make Luke jealous. Jude asked Eva out and John asked Michelle out. Theo sort of admitted his feelings for Maggie but she was oblivious. And Mary is back in touch with Tully.**

 **So this chapter will see some dates. Maggie's plan. Who Miss Kate has in mind for a new studio head and why Tully wants to speak to Mary. So again a bit of a long chapter.**

* * *

 **Mary's POV**

Tully asked me to meet him outside of Lost and Found. I'm really nervous. I know Eva isn't happy about me meeting him, but I'm doing this for Issac as well. We both deserve answers. I can see a car racing down the street with music playing really loud. It's Tully.

"Hey girl!" He smirked.

"Don't hey girl me! What do you want?" I really just want to get this conversation over and done with, I'm not playing games.

"Oooh someone's not happy. Get in the car, I can't talk out here, someone might hear and I don't want anyone to see." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine". I got in and he starting driving. He didn't say anything. Maybe this conversation is going to be a lot longer than I thought.

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

I'm really happy that Jude asked me out. But I'm just really worried about Mary. She stayed late at Lost and Found so she could meet Tully. She should be okay. Mr T is still around, I just hope she doesn't go off anywhere with Tully without telling anyone first. I've just got into Jude's car. He hasn't told me where were going yet.

"So Eva I was thinking maybe the cinema and then pizza."

"Cool" I mumbled.

"Cool? I thought you wanted to go out with me? If you don't that's okay-"

"Of course I do. It's just Mary is meeting up with Tully."

"What? Why? After everything he did."

"That's what I said. She said she wants answers about why he acted the way he did and why he left both her and Issac."

"Where is she meeting him?"

"At Lost and Found. She'll be okay won't she?"

"Yeah of course. Mr T will be there." I know I'm ruining this date and it hasn't even started yet. "Listen Eva, how about, after the film we can ring Mary, to see if she's okay, and on the way home we can stop by the studio to see if she got home safely or if she' still there. Mr T is working until really late tonight and so is Miss Kate from the Next Step?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks Jude. She's smart, she'll be fine."

* * *

 **John's POV**

I've just picked Michelle up and where now at the cinema. I can't believe this is actually happening. I've got a date with Michelle! Okay John, keep it cool, you don't want to blow this.

"So I've got the tickets and popcorn." I said.

"Hey man!" It's Jude.

"Yo what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I'm here with Eva. So I heard you finally asked out Michelle?" He grinned.

"So Luke told you. Yep."

"Hey Jude, Eva. I never knew you two were going out." Michelle said.

"Oh no we're not." Eva stuttered.

"I thought this was a data?" Jude asked.

"Oh it is but we're not official or anything." Eva replied.

"Well Michelle we better go, the movie's about to start." I said.

"Oh okay. We're seeing the new Beauty and The Beast film and then we're going to get food." Michelle smiled.

"Really?" Eva asked. "I've been dying to see that, I love Emma Watson! She's like one of my favourite actresses."

"Well why don't you join?" Michelle asked.

"Really? You sure?" Eva asked.

"Yeah totally. It'll be a double date, it'll be fun."

"Sounds cool to me." Jude said. Great this is just what I need. All I want is to get Michelle alone so I can really tell her how I really feel about her.

"Great." I said. Jude and Eva got their tickets and popcorn and we went to go and see the film. I guess I'll have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

 **Maggie's POV**

Well I've decided that what I'm going to do is make Luke jealous by going out with Theo. Just like me and Theo, Luke is really close with him as well. Theo will well be up for it. I think it's best to tell him in person what my plan is. I just want to see if Luke actually likes me or not. I'm not going to use Theo. I'm going to text him now.

 _Hey Theo, I was wondering if you want to write a song with me tomorrow and we can show Mr T? Maggie xxx_

Hopefully he is up for writing a song. He was really nice to me the other night at the party. He's definitely someone I can talk to.

* * *

 **Miss Kate's POV**

I can't believe everything that has happened when I was away. I was only gone for a few weeks. Well I've been thinking of who to replace Riley. Giselle has just started going on tour with a professional dance company. Chloe is still on tour with the ballet company. Stephanie has been working on her acting career in LA. And I couldn't get hold of Daniel, and Phoebe has gone off to be one with turtles or tortoises or something like that. So I finally thought of someone. Emily. She was absolutely made up to be asked. I just hope it doesn't cause tension with Riley. I don't know what I'm going to do with Riley though. She's an incredible dancer and we need her to win regionals and she did earn her place on A-Troupe before becoming Studio Head. But with all the drama that she has caused along with Alfie, I don't know if she would even be focused enough on regionals, and I'd also be left with the choice of who do I take off A-Troupe if I let Riley back on.

* * *

 **Mary's POV**

Me and Tully are sitting in his car in some carpark of some closed down supermarket I think. It's really dark. I'm a bit worried. But I sort of know where we are, there is a bus stop near by where I can get a bus back to Lost and Found. And I can always ring Eva if I need to.

"So how's Issac?" Tully asked. Nice to know he's been thinking of his brother.

"Fine. Well he's acting like he's fine. He was really upset that you weren't there for his birthday." I said. I was barley looking at him. Instead I was looking at my phone because my battery is about to die.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Not really me you should be saying sorry to." I said. "Tully what do you want?"

"I want to apologise. I was horrible to you. I scared you and going through your things was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all?" He asked.

"What do you want me to say? That what happened was okay? That we can go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend again? You really scared me Tully. How could you think I could steal from you? I thought you were going to-" I went quiet.

"You thought I was going to do what? Hurt you?" He looked at me, he sounded really apologetic. "Mary, how could you think that?"

"Issac told me about you and your ex. Before you met me and before me and Issac knew each other. He told me how you and your girlfriend used to argue a lot and had a lot of fights and how...how you would sometimes...hurt her." I said.

"I'm a different person now to what I was back then. You're different to her. Anyway Issac shouldn't have told you that!" He was getting angry.

"He was just being a good friend. Don't be mad at him." He didn't look at me. "Do you know what? I'm going. This was a bad idea. Take me home." I said.

"You want to go home walk yourself."

"Fine!" I got out the car. Anything is better than talking to him. Eva and Issac are right. He's a waste of space. Both me and Issac are better off without him.

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

We just finished our pizza and said goodbye to John and Michelle.

"That was fun." Jude smiled.

"Yes it was. So shall we go check on Mary?" I asked.

"She didn't call you at Eva. She's probably at home. Ring if you want." I got my phone out,

"She's not answering. Can you call Mr T?" I asked.

"Eva-"

"Please Jude. I just need to be sure."

"Okay." Jude got his phone out and rang Mr T. "Hey Mr T...I was just wondering if Mary is okay, did she go home or is she still there...what? Okay, thanks see you tomorrow bye."

"What's happened? Is she okay?" I asked.

"He said Mary got in Tully's car. I'm guessing he didn't know that they had broken up." Jude said concerned.

"Oh no! We've got to find her." I was starting to worry. I tried calling her again. "She's not picking up!". I don't know what to do. We got in Jude's car and went to find Mary. "I'll try Issac maybe she's seen him." Then my phone started ringing. It was an unknown number. "Hello?...Mary! Where are you?...Okay okay calm down. Me and Jude will come and get you. Stay away from him!"

"Is she okay?" Jude asked.

"No she's a couple of streets away from Lost and Found near that old supermarket carpark. Tully's chasing her. She found a phone box and called me."

* * *

 **Mary's POV**

Tully got angry and started chasing me in his car. I found a phone box and called Eva. Her and Jude are on their way. I don't know where Tully has gone now. I can't see his car or him.

"Hey! Mary stop being stupid get back in the car!"

"No!" I can't run anywhere. I've got to wait for Jude and Eva.

"Come on! Get in now!"

"Ouch get off me! Stop grabbing me." He got out of his car and started grabbing and pulling. "Get off me! Leave me alone please!"

"Hey get off her." It was Jude. "You heard me man get off her!" Jude ran up and punched Tully. Eva came running to me and we went towards Jude's car.

"Jude come on!" Eva shouted. Jude got in the car.

"Don't do this to me!" I heard Tully scream as we drove off. But he didn't follow. How could I have been so stupid?

* * *

 **A/N:** So there's my next chapter. I know it got a bit dramatic at the end. If you've been affected by it feel free to pm me. Again I'm sorry for the long wait.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I'm back! I'm not going to promise to update this story as much as possible because I can't seem to stick to those promises. However, I have had some time free to update regularly. BTW who's seen the new season of The Next Step? I'm not going to give any spoilers but's really good so far and the storyline is so interesting. So a quick recap; Maggie has a plan on how to make Luke jealous. Miss Kate has decided who will take over as studio head. Mary met up with Tully but it all went wrong. Eva and Jude and John and Michelle had a non planned double date.**

* * *

 **Miss Kate's POV**

So I am just waiting for everyone to arrive and I will tell them exactly my plans. Hopefully this won't cause anymore problems. Emily is on her way. I don't know if she has told Riley the news yet or not. Emily has just arrived. I thought it would be best that she was the first one. I've discussed the future of A-Troupe with Emily and we both came up with a plan that we both agree on. Fingers crossed everyone else feels the same way - though I'm not holding my breath.

"Hey Miss Kate." Emily smiled.

"Hello Emily. I was thinking of waiting until everyone has arrived to announce our agreed plans."

"Sure. I haven't told Riley yet. So hopefully she'll take the news well. Even though she's my sister, I have to say, I was the best woman for the job from the beginning. I'm still confused as to why you didn't ask me in the first place." Great, Emily being Emily. I understand her point, but it doesn't matter now. Emily is Studio Head.

"Yes well Emily, you had decided to leave to go to business school and I had assumed you had moved on from TNS and dance after what happened at Nationals. By the way house is your knee?"

"Better thank you. I've started dancing full out again and the pain has definitely gone. I still have to go to physio though and I can't push myself too much because I'm still at risk of breaking it again. But hopefully that won't happen." Everyone had walked into the studio by now.

"What's Emily doing here?" Asked Michelle.

"Well if you all gather round. I will tell you." Smiled Miss Kate.

* * *

 **Maggie's POV**

So I'm just waiting for Theo to meet me in the Rose Room. Here is.

"Hey Maggie." He smiled.

"Hi Theo." I hope this plan will work.

"I'm so happy you asked me to help you write a song. Our musical styles are so similar and-"

"Ahh Theo. Erm the thing is. I sort of...lied. I don't want to write a song with you." Well that was subtle.

"What? Then why did you ask me here?" Theo asked. He looked confused and a bit hurt.

""I sort of have a plan on how to make Luke jealous and I need your help."

"Okay what's you plan?"

 **Theo's POV**

Well I'm a bit disappointed that I'm not writing a song with Maggie, and even more disappointed that she brings up Luke. But I'm open to hear what her plan is.

"Well my plan is...we pretend we're dating to make Luke jealous?" Maggie asked and then smiled. Her smile is so beautiful.

"That's silly. I can't do that to Luke."

"Please. You even said he was being an idiot-"

"Look Maggie. Maybe you need to accept that Luke likes Leia more than he likes you." Oh dear, that must have hurt. I know Maggie really likes Luke and I want to help her but I don't want to do anything that might make Luke like her back. I really like her but she doesn't like me back. I know exactly how Maggie feels.

"Theo! Thanks for rubbing it in. Do you know what it doesn't matter." She picked up her guitar and went to leave when I grabbed her hand. Come on Theo. Now's your chance. Tell her how you feel.

"I...I...-"

"You what?" Maggie asked. She seems annoyed. "I'm leaving."

"I will help you!" NO! Theo you absolute idiot. I'm basically agreeing to drive Maggie further away.

"You will! Really?" She said in excitement.

"Yes. But on one condition. We still write that song later."

"Sure." Maggie smiled. "Well I better go and meet up with the girls. How about I'll tell them that we went on a date. And you tell the guys. See how it goes from there."

"Yeah, sure. I tell Luke how amazing our 'date' was." I smiled back. Well then, how am I going to get out of this? At least I get to write a song with her. Actually, I may be able to use this my plan to my advantage, maybe I can make Maggie fall for me.

* * *

 **Miss Kate's POV**

"So now that everyone is here. I'd like to announce, after careful consideration, I have decided that Emily will take over as studio head."

"W...what?" Riley asked. She gave a hurt look to Emily. "You never said."

"Miss Kate and I thought it would be best if we announce the good news in front of everyone." Emily smiled.

"Well erm I'm happy for you." Riley said awkwardly.

"So I guess that means Riley is back on A-Troupe then?" Asked Amanda.

"Not exactly." I replied. "Even though Riley earned her place before. To allow her back on would mean one of you would have to be removed."

"That's not fair! Miss Kate all of including Riley earned our spot on A-Troupe. You can't just kick someone off." Piper said.

"I understand that Piper however allowing Riley back on would mean there are thirteen people on A-Troupe, and this year the competition rules have changed. We are only allowed ten dancers and only two alternates."

"Then don't allow Riley back on the team!" Shouted Skylar. "She caused these problems in the first place!"

"No! Riley is an incredible dancer and we need her to win regionals." Alfie protested. "Let Miss Kate finish speaking first."

"Thank you Alfie." I said. This is not going good. "I have decided that were going to audition again."

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"QUIET!" Wow! don't think I've ever shouted that loud before. "My decision is final. Everyone's spot is at risk. We're also opening it up to people outside of the TNS as well. Me and Emily think that if we have some new faces then there may be less drama. I know you are all teenagers and relationships are an important part of your life right now but in the studio your drama needs to be left outside the door. Dance must come before everything if you are truly committed to this team and going to regionals. Me and Emily have got some names in mind over who we are thinking of keeping on but you still have to bring it at these auditions. Auditions will be held tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. Who will make A-Troupe and will Maggie and Theo's plans workout? A couple of chapters ago, I said that I would be doing a Hollyoaks fanfic however, I have decided not to, but I have been coming up with ideas for a Victorious fanfic instead.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! So Chapter 10! In the last chapter Miss Kate decided to re-audition A-Troupe and Maggie came up with a plan, but Theo is using it to his advantage. This will mainly be about TNS with a bit of L &F thrown in. **

* * *

**Riley's POV**

I can't believe everyone has to audition for A-Troupe all because of me, what's worse is that Emily is now studio head and she didn't even tell me. Miss Kate also said she is letting people from outside The Next Step to audition as well. This is only going to cause more drama than before.

"Great everyone is here!" Miss Kate said. "So as you all know we have had to audition for A-Troupe again. We don't seem to have many new faces.." Good. It's just people from The Next Step. Wait is that Leia and Jude? From Lost & Found? I didn't know they could dance. Oh and Cierra has came to audition again and so has Daniel and oh great - Beth. I feel like I shouldn't audition in case I get a spot and someone else doesn't.

"Right so, because we are so close to regionals. This audition has to be taken seriously. So we have decided who will go first, first up is Alfie and then we'll have Amanda, Amy, Beth, Cassie, Cierra, Daniel, Henry, LaTroy, Leia, Jude, Michelle, Piper, Richelle, Riley, Sloane and last but not least, Skylar. We know about Noah's back injury, so he can't audition, however, we know what he is capable of as a dancer so we may consider him."

 **Cierra' POV**

Skylar got on A-Troupe already. Miss Kate even said that they have an idea of who they are keeping on the team. This my last chance to be on A-Troupe with my sister. I'm still a little annoyed that she went back on her promise however, we've moved on and it's over.

 **Alfie's POV**

I'm up first. I have an idea about some of the tricks and moves I'm going to do, however I have to really bring it today because Miss Kate is already mad at me.

 **Leia's POV**

What a lot of people don't know about me is that I have danced since I was three. I'm the lead singer of the band and I need people to know that I'm the most talented. I haven't told anyone else that I was auditioning to be on A-Troupe. Obviously it will take up a lot of time. I had no idea Jude was going to be here. I haven't been on a dance team since I was thirteen, so it'll be great to do it all again.

* * *

 **Maggie's POV**

Me and Theo are waiting for Luke in Java Junction. The band always come here for a drink before they go to the rose room to rehearse. When Luke and John come in to meet Theo, he will see him with me, and hopefully gets a bit jealous. Oh here he comes.

"Hi Theo. Hi Maggie." John says.

"Hey guys! We're just going to get a drink Theo and then we'll go and rehearse, you coming?" Luke asked.

"No I've got one." Replied Theo pointing to the juice in his hand. Luke and John are ordering their drinks.

"Say something funny." I tell Theo in a hushed voice.

"What?" Theo said. "I don't think this a good idea."

"Hahaha! Theo you are so funny!" I shout.

"I didn't say anything." Theo said.

"Theo, just go along with it. Luke is looking at us. It must be working." Why isn't he going along with the plan. "HAHAHA"

"Alright I'm not that funny."

"What are you doing? You're not backing out of the plan are you?" I ask, when Luke and John start coming over.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"Theo of course." There was an awkward silence.

"Oh we know. Always goofing off during rehearsals." Luke said. "So Maggie have you seen Leia?"

"How would I know? Why don't you ask someone else." I look away from Luke. I can't help but get mad when Luke mentions her.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed you'd have an idea where she was-"

"Why because I'm in a band with her? I don't know where she is sorry. Besides you're her _boyfriend_ , shouldn't you know where she is more than me?" I snap. There was an awkward silence. Luke and John drank their juice. "Well anyway, Theo, this was great. I really like hanging out with you." I smirked at Luke. "I can't wait to write that song. Bye Theo" I smiled. "Bye John. Luke" I snarled and walked away.

 **Theo's POV**

Well that was awkward. Looks like Maggie really does like Luke. I may have just messed up her plan as well.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"Oh Maggie? I don't know. Have you had an argument with her Luke?"

"No!" Luke replied. "I don't know why she is mad at me when I mentioned Leia. Unless maybe they had an argument? That must be it." Wow everyone thinks I'm stupid. It's obvious Maggie likes Luke. Why can't he see it? Wait, I don't want him to see it. I like Maggie. Actually I am pretty stupid.

"I never meant Maggie's attitude." John said. "I meant what did Maggie mean by she likes hanging out with you. Is there something going on between you?" He asked.

"No, we're just friends and we're writing a song together." I replied.

"Theo you're blushing!" Luke laughed. "You like Maggie but you don't know how to tell her."

"No I don't-well I kind a do. What do I do?"

"Tell her." John said.

"How? She likes Lu-someone else." Nearly blown it then. I can't mess this plan up for Maggie. I want Maggie to be happy and if Luke is what makes her happy then I've just got to be happy for her and move on.

"Ah well that's sucks. Is it someone in L&F?" Luke asked.

"Erm no...no." I said. "Maggie and Leia haven't argued, she was just a bit snappy because of this other guy and she was confiding in me and I guess she was a peeved off because you and John came over...not that she has a problem with you. It's just she asked to speak to me, just us two, on our own. It doesn't matter I'll speak to her later. Anyway, doesn't Mr T want us to record those demos this morning?"

"Yes. Yes he does we better get going." Said John. We got our stuff, finished our drinks and went to see Mr T.

 **Luke's POV**

Now that Theo explained Maggie's behaviour I understand. Who ever that other guy is, he's a loser. I can't see why Maggie would go after a guy who doesn't want her when she has Theo. I think they'd be cute together.

* * *

 **Miss Kate's POV**

So auditions have finished. Me and Emily have took a long time and have decided who we are going to be letting on A-Troupe.

"Okay, everyone gather round." Shouted Emily. "We have made our decision. All of you did very well, however not all of you earned a spot."

"There are only twelve places. Ten dancers, two alternates." Everyone was looking at the both of us.

"The people who have made A-Troupe are; Michelle! Noah! Richelle! Piper! Amy! Henry! LaTroy! Riley! Alfie! Daniel! And newbies, Leia and Jude!" Everyone clapped.

 **Riley's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that both me and Alfie made it but I can't help but feel bad that other people lost their place because of me.

 **Alfie's POV**

I can't believe it! I couldn't be more happier! Now that everything is out in the open, me and Riley can be boyfriend and girlfriend and we now get to dance together on the same team, maybe we'll get to do a duet together at regionals.

 **Piper's POV**

I know that Riley and Alfie are amazing dancers but it's their fault we had to audition again - because of them, Cassie and Sloane lost their place. It's just me and Amy now.

 **LaTroy's POV**

I can't believe Sloane never got a place. I know both me and her were only hip hop dancers and weren't good at contemporary or any of the technique but we were both working so hard to make our technique better, she's better than me as well. If anyone should've lost their place, it should've been me.

 **Leia's POV**

I am over the moon that I got a place on A-Troupe. All I have to do now is tell Maggie, Rachel and Annabelle that I now have other commitments. I hope they take it well. Besides this would be a good time to put the band on hold and work on solos and with other people in the studio.

 **Jude's POV**

I'm happy I got on A-Troupe. There hasn't been as much opportunities for me right now at Lost & Found. Mr T is mainly focusing on the guy's band right now and I've always danced and been apart of dance crews, hip hop and street are my main styles. This would be a good opportunity to expand my options.

 **Amanda's POV**

I can't believe it. I was an alternate at internationals. This was my chance to perform again. The last time I was at regionals was when I was with Elite. I didn't have a good time there and Lucien was always going on about how I'm the worst dancer he's ever seen and how it was my fault they lost. I had a chance to prove I was a good dancer and now it's gone. At least Noah got his spot.

 **Daniel's POV**

I am so happy I got a spot on A-Troupe. I've been a bit of an idiot in the past and then I auditioned again for the internationals team but I wasn't good enough. I also choreographed an audition piece for this regionals team before Riley became studio head. I never thought I'd get another chance to dance on A-troupe but I did. I've changed a lot and I've also grown up a lot.

 **Sloane's POV**

I'm happy that LaTroy got a spot. I tried hard, but because I'm now on B-Troupe, I can use my time on working on different styles other than hip hop so I can get a spot next time at nationals.

 **Skylar's POV**

I cannot believe that I lost my place! I am so angry! Both me and Cierra deserve a spot! I've got to say something.

"Miss Kate, Emily-" I start.

" _Miss_ Emily." shouts Emily, firmly. "I am studio head now."

"Sorry, Miss Emily. How can Riley get a spot on A-troupe after everything she did but me and Cierra didn't?"

"Leave it Skylar." Cierra said.

"Because Sky-" Miss Kate started.

"Because you and Cierra weren't good enough, simple. Everyone we chose really brought it to the auditions and tried hard. You two didn't. That's you're fault, not mine, not Miss Kate' and especially not Riley's! You still have a spot on B-Troupe."

"B-Troupe!? We are so much better than B-Troupe." Protested Cierra.

"Well if you two have a problem with that you can always go and find another dance studio to dance at." Miss Kate said. "No more questions. Could someone please tell Noah that he got a spot."

"I will" Says Amanda.

 **Emily's POV**

Me and Miss Kate chose the best people for A-Troupe. If anyone has a problem they know where the door is. Now that I'm studio head, there's going to be some new changes around here and if anyone dares to undermine my authority then they're off. Simple.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it, the new A-Troupe, I will find away to make A-troupe the way it was at the end of season 4, but for now I'm using a new team for some storylines later on. What will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here is chapter 11! I have some time off college so I'll be updating regularly - well hopefully, not making any promises.**

 **Leia's POV**

So today I am going to tell the girls that I got onto A-Troupe. I hope this goes well.

"Hey Leia. What did you want to speak to us about?" Asked Annabelle.

"Well I have some exciting news!" I squealed.

"What?" Asked Rachel.

"You and Luke have split up!?" shouted Maggie. Why would she say that?

"What? No! Why would you say something like that?" I asked.

"I was just joking. I'm completely over him!" Maggie lied. I know she's not over Luke. I'll be keeping my eye on her. If she really thinks she's going to take him away from me then she's totally dumb.

"Okay. Anyway what did you want to tell us Leia?" Asked Annabelle.

"Well, I recently had an audition," I smiled.

"Really? What for?" Asked Rachel.

"Did you get it?" Asked Maggie.

"Well...yeah. I'm going to be competing on A-Troupe at The Next Step at Regionals!" I squealed. "Isn't that great?"

"What!? But the band?" Annabelle started.

"We will work something out." I said.

"First, Luke now a dance competition. Do you even care about the band?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do. But Mr T never helps us, all of his time goes toward Luke's band. We've got to take every opportunity we get." I'm trying to reason with them.

"So you're putting yourself above the band? How selfish." Snarled Maggie. Who does she think she is? She's done the same thing before.

"Really? I'm selfish? How was it opening for Magenta City behind our backs?" I said.

"That was ages ago!" She shouted.

"You guys stop! Let's just calm down." Rachel said. "Leia, I understand the whole taking any opportunities we get, but why dance? Why something that is completely different to the band? And why just you?"

"I...I...I don't know. I didn't think you would react like this. I'm not quitting the band, I'm just having a break and trying different things. It's not like the band or my music is going anywhere." I said, I snarled at Maggie. "Out of the four of us, it's _Maggie_ who is Mr T's favourite" My voice was getting louder and nastier. "It's _Maggie_ who everyone wants to write a song with! It's _Maggie_ who everyone wants to perform with! And it's _Maggie_ who keeps trying to steal _my_ boyfriend!"

"Well maybe everybody wants to work with me because I'm a better singer than you!" Maggie shouted back.

"You're better than me? Yeah okay whatever!" I laughed. She's so stupid.

"Well, if you're going to be at dance rehearsals all of the time. Then I will spend as much time as I want with Luke. Write as many songs with him, sing with him. I'll have Luke all to myself. Eventually he'll probably like me even more than he likes you!"

"Guys stop arguing!" Rachel shouted.

"What's going-" I heard a voice but didn't look.

"Well he'd be really stupid if did. As if any boy in this studio would like you. Not even Theo would ask you out." As I said that Maggie went for me. We both had each other by the hair and we were pushing each other and screaming at each other. Little did we realise that it was Luke, he was standing in the doorway along with John, Theo, Eva, Mary, Jude and Michelle. Eva, Mary and Michelle came in, Eva grabbed me and Michelle grabbed Maggie as Mary stood in the middle.

"What's going on?" Mary said.

"None of your business!" I shouted. "Why are all you lot here anyway?"

"We heard shouting and screaming and my name was mentioned a few times. So we came to check if everything was okay." Luke said.

"How much did you hear?" Maggie asked.

"Just how you told Leia that you can have me all to yourself and I'll like you more than I ever liked her." Luke said.

"See Luke, she's a snake! She can't accept that you like me" I hissed.

"Oh and I also heard you say that I would be stupid to ever like Maggie and that no boys in the studio like her, that Theo would never ask her out. And then I saw both of you actually fighting with each other screaming horrible names at each other, like calling each other bad singers, song writers, ugly." Both me and Maggie gave each other a guilty look. Eva and Michelle let go of us. Everyone was looking at us completely shocked. "

"Well Maggie started it. She said-" I mumbled.

"I don't care!" Luke shouted. He's really angry. "I can't believe you are both fighting over who I like more! Or about who I should go out with! Did any of you stop to think how this makes me feel, that two of my closest friends would be arguing over something so stupid, as if my feelings or my opinion doesn't matter and I can't believe you would say such horrible things to each other. I like you both. Maggie as a really good friend and Leia, after that kiss I was hoping that we could be more than friends, but now I'm not so sure." Luke said, he seems really hurt and disappointed. "Until both of you can be nice and civil with each other, then don't talk to me at all." He left the room.

"Luke wait up!" John ran after him.

"Oh and Leia, I would totally ask Maggie out if I wanted to." Theo said and he went after Luke as well.

"Well erm-we'll leave you four if Maggie and Leia aren't going to try to kill each other again." Eva said.

"It's okay." Annabelle said. "We'll make sure they don't fight again."

"We're going to be late for dance Jude. Leia are you coming?" Michelle asked.

"Go on. You've already made up your mind." Rachel said.

"Yeah. I'll catch up." I replied. Michelle and Jude both left.

"I think Luke was really hurt by what you said. You'll need to apologise to him." Annabelle said.

"And each other." Rachel said, firmly. "For the sake of the band."

"I'm out." Maggie said.

"What? What do you mean out?" Asked Annabelle.

"As in I'm out of the band. I quit!" She stormed off out of the room.

"Same!" I shouted. I've got to find Luke before Maggie does, Michelle texted me.

 _I know you're new to A-Troupe but rehearsals are just about to start, you need to hurry up otherwise you'll get kicked off before you've even started - Michelle_

I guess Luke will have to wait. Now that I'm out of the band, this whole A-Troupe thing and going to regionals is all the only chance I've got. Especially if Mr T finds out about the fight, he would kick me and Maggie out of Lost & Found for good. Going to dance will give me time to calm down and clear my head as well.

 **Rachel POV**

"Now what?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I can't actually can't believe what has happened today in the rose room. Like I know Leia and Maggie have their differences, well apart from Luke, but seriously they had an actual fight and now they've both quit the band. I have no idea what we're going to do now or what we're going to tell Mr T.

* * *

 **Luke's POV**

I'm in the recording studio trying to get my head around what I just saw. I'm just really hurt and disappointed right now and I feel a little bit guilty. Maybe I should've realised that me kissing Leia and not noticing Maggie's feelings for me was going to cause tension between the girls and now I've probably ruined their band.

"Hey. You okay?" John and Theo walked in.

"I don't know."

"Don't blame yourself." Theo said. "I'll admit that I don't understand why you would get together with someone as self obsessed as Leia over someone so sweet and down to earth like Maggie."

"I never got with Leia. We kissed and I considered maybe dating her. Definitely not now after what I saw. I know they're not the best of friends but how could they actually fight each other and say all those horrible things. If they liked me so much they would've considered how this made me feel or even better asked me who I liked the most." I said.

"That's girls for you. Always getting jealous of each other and thinking of themselves." Theo said.

"Maybe you shouldn't speak to them for a while." John said.

"I don't have anything to say to them. I won't be speaking to them for a long time."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 12 will be posted soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So it has been a really long time since I posted anything. I'm glad to know people are still reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Piper's POV**

Right now I'm in bed. I haven't spoken to James since he went back to London. I think he needed some time to process everything that happened with Alfie and Riley and the party, but I really need to talk to him. I'm still very angry and upset at Riley for stepping down as Studio Head because now we have this new A-Troupe and some really good dancers lost their spot. Cassie and Sloane are part of the zero percent club and now it's just me and Amy going to regionals, that's if we get through the only qualifier left and it's me and Alfie who are doing a duet to compete. I've barely spoken to him either and we haven't been rehearsing at all. I can't help but feel guilty because I put my own feelings toward the "Ralfie" situation, (as people now call them) above dance and what is best for the team and I've refused to work with Alfie. Now with Emily in charge, I'm probably going to be replaced in the duet.

* _phone rings_ *

It's James! He's calling me right now. I know it's late but can't reject it. "Hello!" I beamed.

 _ **James:**_ Hey baby sis! Sorry I haven't been in touch lately.

 _ **Piper:**_ Oh it's okay. I'm so happy you called.

 _ **James**_ : I'm happy you answered. I thought you wouldn't pick up because I've been ignoring your calls.

 _ **Piper:**_ I understand. You've been through a lot lately and you needed time to think. Are you okay now?

 _ **James:** _ Yeah! Of course! I've never been better. Me and Riley were never gonna work out anyway. So how is everything at TNS going?

 _ **Piper:**_ Erm great!

 ** _James:_** Really? You don't sound so sure?

 _ **Piper:** _ Well Riley stepped down as studio head and Miss Kate decided to bring Emily in as her replacement.

 ** _James:_** Wow! So I guess you haven't seen her around a lot then.

 _ **Piper:**_ Oh I have. Unfortunately. Miss Kate let her back on A-Troupe.

 _ **James:**_ But you have 12 members. Who lost their place? Please say it was Alfie.

 _ **Piper:** _ Miss Kate and Emily made us all re-audition. The only people that lost their place were Skylar, Cassie, Sloane and Amanda.

 _ **James:**_ What? Amanda? She's amazing.

 _ **Piper:** _ I know. So are Skylar, Cassie and Sloane.

 _ **James:**_ So who replaced them?

 _ **Piper:**_ Well Riley obviously got her spot. Daniel, who choreographed for the first audition and Leia and Jude from Lost  & Found.

 _ **James:** _ Daniel came back! Good luck trying to work with him. Oh I know Jude and Leia. Leia is Luke's girlfriend. I never knew she could dance, and Jude well everyone knows he can dance when it comes to hip hop. He used to dance with me, West, Eldon and Hunter a couple of times after band and dance rehearsals.

 _ **Piper:**_ He is amazing. And so is Leia. Her technique is incredible, and she's not going out with Luke anymore.

 _ **James:**_ What? Why? What happened?

 _ **Piper:**_ Well, according to Michelle, Maggie and Leia had a massive argument and a fight over Luke and the whole of Lost  & Found saw it including Luke. So he dumped her.

 _ **James:**_ Harsh! I never really thought they were good together anyway. Luke is so oblivious sometimes and Leia is so bossy and clingy. Don't tell anyone I told you this but Theo has a massive crush on Maggie.

 _ **Piper:** _ Haha. And we thought TNS had drama. Don't worry I won't.

 _ **James:**_ Haha. Believe me Piper, I've been at TNS a lot longer than you. When it comes to drama Lost  & Found have nothing on TNS especially during competitions.

 _ **Piper:** _ Haha. Anyway it's getting late. I'm glad you called. Love you.

 _ **James:** _ Same here. Love you baby sis.

And then he hung up. I feel a lot better about A-Troupe after talking to James but I don't think he was being straight with me. I don't think he's as okay as he's making out.

* * *

 **James' POV**

I'm so happy Piper answered the call. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. She's my little sister and I've been neglecting her recently. Only thinking about myself, that's all I do. No wonder Riley cheated on me. Truth is. I'm not okay. Riley is all I can think about, how bad I must have made her feel if she left me for Alfie. I feel so lost without her. I don't think I'll ever have that connection with anyone else ever again. As soon as this competition is over and I'm back home. I don't think I'll be heading back to TNS for a long time.

* * *

 **Still James' POV**

It's a new day and where still in London. Since we got back I just feel miserable even worse, we have a day off form rehearsals, so it's a whole day with nothing to focus on but Riley. Great.

"So as we have a day off. I was thinking maybe we should explore London?" West suggested.

"I don't know. I mean anything could happen, I could lose my phone again or we could lose money or even worse one of us could go missing." Eldon said. He worries too much. Actually this might be a great idea.

"Actually, West. That's a great idea. Nothing bad will happen Eldon if we're sensible. Come on, this is London! How many times are we going to get to come here. Besides we might get sent home after the second round so we might as well explore more than a science museum while we got the time."

"Okay. But if I lose my phone again or you guys lose me again my mom will literally kill you!" He said.

"We didn't lose you. You wondered off looking for your phone." West said. "Anyway, dibs on using the shower first." West went off to the bathroom.

"This is going to be great. I'm just gonna charge my phone up so I can take loads of pictures to show Piper." I said. I went to grab my charger.

"Hey James, are you okay?" Eldon asked.

"Yeah sure why?" Can't people just accept okay as an answer and leave me alone.

"I don't know. I heard you on the phone to Piper last night."

"Yeah and? I'm a big brother calling my little sister, completely normal."

"I know but you were asking about Riley a lot."

"No I wasn't. I asked Piper if she had seen her much. That's all." I said. Why is he bugging me over this?

"Why do you care if Piper had seen her? If you're so over her, then you wouldn't care less. What Riley is up to, her and Alfie and whether she is still at TNS shouldn't bother you."

"I am over her!" I'm not but I can't let my boys know that.

"It's okay if you're not. You and Riley were together for along time-"

"We're over! Done! I never want to see her ever again! Besides you can't talk! You still have pictures of Thalia on you're phone!"

"That's different. I'm not over Thalia and when I see her again, I'll tell her that I want to get back together."

"Dude I'm sorry. I know. My situation is completely different to yours. I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure Piper was okay because I know how hard it must be for her to still see Riley and Alfie. That's the only reason why I asked. Anyway let's promise that throughout this whole day not one mention of Riley, Alfie, Thalia, TNS, relationships, drama even dance! Okay?" I smiled.

"Okay." Eldon said.

"Okay what?" West asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ugh West! Open a window!" Eldon said.

"Eldon you're such a girl! Okay what? What were you guys talking about?" West said.

"Oh how, today is just about us, no girls, relationships, drama, dance, TNS, nothing. Just us three enjoying a great day in London." I said.

"Sounds good!" West exclaimed.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

Everyone has just finished warming up and starting to practice the regionals routines that their featured in. However I am really annoyed that Alfie and Piper haven't been rehearsing their duet. I have to speak to them, asap.

"Piper! Alfie!" Can I have a word please?"

"I'm just rehearsing the regionals-" Piper started to make up an excuse.

"Now!" I shouted. "Everyone carry on dancing."

"What's the problem?" Alfie asked.

"Hmm what's the problem? Well the problem is, why haven't I seen you two rehearsing the duet?" I asked.

"Honestly Emily I don't know. Every time I ask Piper if she's ready to rehearse, she always leaves the studio or goes to rehearse other regional dances." Alfie said.

"Piper is this true?"

"I...I...Yes. But with everything that has gone on and-"

"I don't care about what has gone on! When you are on A-Troupe you leave you personal drama outside of the studio! Just to jog your memory, the first qualifier, we lost! The second one, Riley pulled the team out. This is our final chance to qualify for regionals! There is no point in you working on other routines for regionals and not this duet! We need this duet to be perfect if we want to get to regionals! Now I could always take you off the duet, there are other dancers that would love to dance with a dancer like Alfie! Believe me Piper, that would be a shame because you're an incredible dancer, one of the best in the studio. Miss Kate and I knew we would be keeping you on A-Troupe regardless of your audition the other day."

"Please don't take me off the duet." Piper pleaded. "I promise I will put everything that has happened in the past and will work with Alfie."

"Glad to hear. Now go rehearse!" They both left to go and practice. Piper is walking on very thin ice right now. She needs to watch out.

 **Leia's POV**

I'm still devastated that Luke broke up with me. I had to go and ruin everything after everything, just trying to get him to notice me. I haven't spoken to Rachel, Annabelle or Maggie. Mr T still doesn't know about the fight, but word gets around this place fast. I've already had people on A-Troupe come up to me asking what happened.

"Okay everyone take five. Apart from Piper and Alfie. I want to see the duet clean and ready at the end of the day." Emily said.

"So have you spoken to Luke? Or anyone else?" Michelle asked. Right now Michelle and Jude are the only people talking to me. Everyone else just looks and whispers to their friends.

"No. I tried to face time him and call him. He didn't answer. I've messaged him on Facebook and snap chat."

"He didn't leave you on read did he?" Michelle asked.

"Worse, he hasn't even open them. Even if he had left me on read, at least I'd know that he knows how sorry I am and how upset I am."

"Leia, he's the one who should be upset. You and Maggie really hurt him. Maybe you should let him have some space. If you want I could always talk to John? He'll get through to Luke."

"Yeah, okay." I gave a little smile. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're part of A-Troupe now. Although we may not always show it, we're family here."

"Thank you."

"Okay! Back to dancing please!" Emily shouted. We both got up and went back to rehearsing. It's nice to know Michelle wants to help me. Maybe A-Troupe is where I'm meant to be - not Lost & Found

* * *

 **John's POV**

Me and the band are rehearsing. Everything has been a bit awkward lately. Luke has been really weird with Theo and Theo has been really weird with Luke. Apparently he told Leia that he would ask Maggie out. I think Theo likes Maggie. I'm not going to say anything obviously.

"So erm, Mr T has asked us to come up with a name for the band. Any suggestions?" Luke asked.

"Shouldn't we wait until James is back, it's his band too." Theo replied.

"I know. But Mr T is pushing. He doesn't want to keep calling us and the girls, the boy band and the girl band. He wants an actual name."

"And we're going to look pretty stupid in front of producers if we don't have a name." I said. Lost & Found are having an open day to convince people to join the studio. Michelle and her friends are doing some dance routines while the musicians perform. James will be back in time from London so that's one good thing, but Parker said that there will be record producers.

"What about the songs? I know James will be back in time, but we won't have enough time to show him all the new songs." Theo said.

"Well why don't we do some of the old ones?" I asked as I looked at Luke. He wasn't listening. "Luke? Luke!" I nudged him.

"Oh...sorry...old ones. What about Lost & Found, since it's an open day for the studio, it makes sense."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe we could do Best Day and Can You Feel The Love? The girls are doing some songs as well and so is Mary, Isaac, Eva and Jude. Mr T wants everyone to sing Sweet Tarts." Theo said.

"Yeah we'll do them. Maybe we should wait until we get a chance to speak to James about a name for the band name." I said. "Luke are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking about yesterday." He mumbled. "Theo did you really mean what you said about Maggie?"

"What? That was just something I said, it meant nothing." He replied, feeling embarrassed.

"You like her don't you?" I grinned.

"What no I don't! I mean she great and all but...okay fine I do. I like Maggie!" He said. His cheeks had gone red.

"You need to tell her." Luke said.

"No I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because...because Maggie likes you Luke." Theo blurted out. "She saw you and Leia kiss at the party and she ran out. I found her crying. Then she told me that she had come up with a plan to make you jealous. Which was to pretend that me and her were a couple, the other in Java Junction when we were laughing was all for show. I didn't even say anything."

"Why would you help Maggie make me jealous?" Luke asked. He was just as confused as I was.

"She promised she would write a song with me. I was going to write how I feel about her and hopefully she'd realise what I was trying to say and fall for me." Theo mumbled.

"Oh how cringe...sweet...but cringe." I said. "Listen both of you, Luke you only like Maggie as a friend and it's Leia you want to be with. Theo you are pretty much head over heels in love with Maggie. Both of you need to tell them and Luke, it's obvious Maggie likes you, you need to explain to her that you only want to be friends, it's not fair."

"He's been going out with Michelle for five minutes and already thinks he's an expert on relationships." Luke said, as he and Theo both laughed.

"You're right. I'm going to find Maggie and ask her out." Theo said.

"And I'm going to talk to Leia." Luke said. They both left to room. Oh I just got a text, probably Michelle.

 _John can you come to office when you have time please? It's important. Mr T_

I wonder what that is about.

* * *

 **A/N: So why does Mr T want to talk to John? I'll be posting another chapter soon. Sorry you guys had to wait so long.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So it's been over a year since I last updated the story I'm back now, with maybe a couple of chapters not sure how many. So just to recap, Ralfie are now a couple, the boys went back to London and Emily has taken over as studio head. Everyone had to audition again for A-Troupe and Skylar, Cassie, Amanda and Sloane lost their places so Daniel, Jude, Leia and Riley replaced them. John and Michelle went on a double date with Jude and Eva which was great except Eva and Jude had to help Mary when she went to meet up with her ex, Tully. John and Luke have made up after John opened up about his mother's death. Leia and Maggie had a fight about Luke and he dumped Leia and fell out with Maggie. Both girls then quit the band. There is going to be and open day at The Next Step and Lost & Found Music Studios. The band will be performing live and the dancers will also be performing some routines. I've got some new ideas for storylines which will be developing over the next few chapters.**

* * *

 **Mary's POV**

I'm still a bit shaken up from the other night. I know Tully can get a little worked up sometimes but I was really scared. I was so happy when Eva and Jude showed up but now I'm worried that Tully will come back, Jude punched him in the face, Tully won't let him get off that easy and Jude is such a nice guy.

"Hey Mary" Eva said as she walked in. "How are you?"

"Fine. Still a little freaked out but I'll get over it" I smiled. "Anyway how are you and Jude? How did the date go?"

"Okay in fact it was amazing. We bumped into Michelle and John so it turned into a double date and there was no awkwardness between us or anything." Eva was so happy.

"Did he ask you out for another date?" I asked. I'm using anything to take my mind off Tully. "I'm sorry I kind of ruined it."

"No don't be Mary. He didn't ask me out but he asked to write a song with me for the open day and to maybe hang out on the day to. With him now being in A-Troupe he doesn't really have enough time for music. So the open day will be a way for him to relax. Don't feel guilty. You didn't ruin anything. Who knows what would have happened if Jude and I hadn't of got there in time. We're just happy that you're safe and you're not going to see Tully again." Eva said reassuringly. "You're not going to see him again are you?"

"No but Jude punched him in the face Eva. Tully won't let him get away with it. Plus he thinks me and him have unfinished business and Issac still goes here. Tully will keep coming back until he gets what he wants." I said. I'm really worried for Jude and for Issac and anyone else at the studio. We're a family and we always have each other's backs.

"Well just don't go off on your own next time. Plus Mr T won't let anything happen if Tully tries to cause trouble and you've got me."

"Thanks Eva. Anyway we better get working on some songs for the open day. I was thinking maybe we could do Nobody Does It Better or Original?" I suggested.

"They're both great choices. I think we should ask Rachel and Annabelle if they want to join as well now that the girl band has split they might be struggling with knowing what to do."

"Yeah definitely." It's good to know that Eva has my back and she's right about Mr T. I feel a lot better after talking with her. "I'll ask Annabelle or Rachel later."

* * *

 **Luke's POV**

I've taken the guys advice and I'm going to speak to Maggie about how I really feel about her. It's going to be hard to hear, but it's not fair for me to let her think that something might happen between us when it's not. I haven't spoken to Maggie since she had that fight with Leia.

"Hey Maggie. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh hey Luke. Erm nothing, I'm just working on what songs to do for open day." She replied. She looked shocked to see me.

"I...I think we need to talk...about us."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me because of what happened with Leia."

"Well I've had a few days to think about everything and what I need to say is very important." Here it goes. "Maggie I think I've been giving you the wrong I idea about how I feel about you."

"Wait what?" Asked Maggie.

"Maggie, I know you like me, you know _like_ me. Have a crush on me?" I said. Am I wrong about this?

"What?" She replied, shocked. "How do you know?"

"Theo told me. Is that why you and Leia fell-"

"Theo told you? I thought he cared about me. Why would he tell you?" She sounded angry.

"Because he likes you Maggie. He really likes you and he made it very clear that I don't deserve you. I don't like you in that way Maggie. I only like you as a friend, nothing more. I'm sorry if I've lead you on in anyway."

"It's okay. Just friends. I'm cool with that. So Theo likes me?" She smiled. I feel so bad but at least I'm not giving her false hope. Now I just need to speak to Leia.

 **Maggie's POV**

Wow. That was kind of a bummer. I was making my crush so obvious that everyone could see it except Luke. Well at least Theo likes me. OMG I asked Theo to help me make Luke jealous. I really need to talk to him.

* * *

 **Piper's POV**

I've been called into the office to speak with Emily. I think I know what it's about - the duet, with Alfie. Great. Miss Kate has gone to see her sister, Phoebe, and then she is going back to the UK to film the rest of the reality show, so Emily is now in charge. I'm still mad that that Cassie and Sloane never got a place on A-Troupe. Anyway, I'm at Miss Kate's office, sorry I mean Emily's office, to speak to Emily.

"Hey Emily, you wanted to speak to me?" I asked as I stood outside the door.

"Miss Emily to you Piper and yes I wanted to speak to you about the duet" She replied as Alfie and Richelle walked in behind me. "Aah, good you took my offer up Richelle!"

"What offer?" Asked Alfie. "I'm guessing me and Piper are here about the duet but why is Richelle here?"

"Well I have made the decision that Richelle will take Piper's place in the duet with you Alfie" I'm shocked.

"What? Em...I mean Miss Emily, please give us another chance. We'll work on the duet. We'll have it ready for the qualifier I promise" I pleaded with her. How can she just take the duet off me?

"Alfie has been working on the duet as best as he could on his own, you decided that other things were more important than A-Troupe. Richelle is just as good a dancer as you in fact she is one of the best dancers The Next Step has ever had. She is committed and hardworking and a team player."

"So am I-" I can't believe this is happening.

"Really? Because you haven't been showing your commitment. You've been late to rehearsals for regionals, avoiding the duet with Alfie and you still seem quite bitter about your friends not making A-Troupe. Besides, I've seen Richelle and Alfie dance before and they have great chemistry as dancers, something which you don't have with Alfie." Emily didn't seem to be changing her mind.

"Well can you blame me!?" I snapped. "After everything that he and Riley did to James. Of course I'm mad at him but this duet means so much to me."

"How dare you bring my sister into this. Now I didn't want to bring up drama, but James humiliated Riley in front of everyone when he outed her and Alfie in front of everyone. Your brother and my sister are no longer together so don't expect special treatment. I am your studio head. If the duet was so important you would have put your personal feelings for Alfie aside and focused on the qualifier. You only have yourself to blame for this. If you don't like it, you can always go back to B-Troupe or find somewhere else to dance."

"Fine. I hope you and Riley will be very happy together, you can tell her to stop trying to contact James. He doesn't need her meaningless apologies." I ran out of the office. I can't believe that I have lost my part in the duet. I can see where Emily is coming from but how can I work with Alfie after everything that has happened? I just really need to be alone right now.

 **Emily's POV**

The problem with people like Riley and Piper is they always let their emotions get in the way of what is important, Riley and her feelings for Alfie and Piper looking out for her brother. They put their personal feelings in front of what's most important - A-Troupe. Richelle and Alfie will do a great job with the duet, we'll win that qualifier and then we'll go to regionals, however I think there is lot of work that needs to be done before I can say we'll win regionals.

 **Alfie's POV**

Honestly I'm happy that Emily replaced Piper but I can't help but feel this was mine and Riley's fault. But what's done is done. We need to move on.

 **Richelle's POV**

I'm so happy that I got given the duet at the qualifier. Emily is right, things are changing around here and if people aren't happy with Emily's decisions, they know where the door is.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I'm in Java Junction with Leia and Michelle. Leia seems like a really nice girl, I've done everything wrong on A-Troupe so far, so if I'm going to redeem myself, I'll start with making Leia feel welcome. "So Leia, I've seen you around Lost & Found before, but I didn't know you could dance."

"Yeah, I've been dancing since I was three, I started ballet and then moved onto Jazz and contemporary when I got into musical theatre." Leia said. She seemed really down.

"Are you okay Leia?" Michelle asked. "You're not worried about anyone on the team are you? Or regionals?"

"No. I mean I've never competed in dance before so this will be a very different experience for me. I'm just thinking about Luke" Leia replied.

"Yeah, I heard. Have you spoken to him since?" I asked, and I thought I had boy trouble haha.

"No. I don't think he wants to talk to me...yet. I know I'll have to speak to him sometime though. Anyway, Michelle, how was your date with John?" Leia asked. I can't believe I forgot about that, Michelle is my best friend and I know how much she likes and how she was really excited for her date.

"It was great. We met with Jude and Eva went to the cinema and then had pizza" Michelle smiled. I'm happy John finally asked Michelle out. "Jude seems like a really good guy as well, I thought he was really good at the auditions."

"Yeah he's an amazing dancer. He used to dance a lot with James...oh sorry Riley" Leia started.

"It's okay. Leia, I know James is popular at Lost & Found and I know he has friends there and friends at TNS." I assured Leia that she didn't do anything wrong. "I'm going to have to get used to that aren't I? People saying James' name and then apologising when he didn't even do anything wrong. If anything it should be my name that people stop saying," we laughed. "I've got a lot of making up to do."

"Don't worry about it Riley, come on we're going to be late for rehearsals. Henry has gone with Amanda to see Noah." Said Michelle. At least Noah will be back on A-Troupe soon, I do feel bad about Amanda not getting her place on the team. I haven't spoken to her yet though.

* * *

 **Noah's POV**

I heard about all the drama going on at The Next Step. I've missed out on so much, but Amanda called me the other day to tell me that I've still got my place on A-Troupe.

"Hey babe." Amanda walked in. I didn't know she was coming in. It's a nice surprise.

"Hey man," and Henry, great. I haven't really had the time to speak to him since I went to hospital so this will be a nice time to catch up.

"So when are you getting out of hospital?" Amanda asked.

"Oh next week. I don't know how long until I can dance again though. I just hope I'll be ready for regionals." Regionals is only a month away. If I can't dance what am I going to do?

"You don't think they'll make you an alternate do you?" asked Henry.

"I hope not." There's nothing worse than being an alternate, except maybe not getting on A-Troupe.

* * *

 **John's POV**

Mr T texted me before to come to the office to speak to him. I wonder if it's about me trashing the studio? I don't thinks he's forgotten about that knowing my luck. "Hi Mr T, you texted asking to come and meet you."

"Yes I did John, have a seat." He just stares at me as I sit. "So"

"So...what do you need to speak to me about?" I ask. I'm regretting coming here now. Mr T can be quite scary.

"Are you okay John?" Mr T asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You sorted everything out with Luke?"

"Yep. We're cool now." I assure him. What if Luke has told him something?

"Good. So you're probably wondering why I wanted to speak to you."

"Well yeah." So Luke hasn't said anything?

"Well John, I wanted to let you know first, Clara will be at the open day to see everyone and to see if she wants to come back or not and I was wondering if you would hang out with her on the day? You know just watch over her, look out for her."

"Yeah sure. I'll look after her." Great. How am I meant to help her if I'm the reason she had to leave in the first place anyway. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **Annabelle's POV**

"So what are we going to do about the band?" I asked.

"I don't know, honestly I haven't thought about the band all I can think of is that fight." Rachel replied.

"Well, Mary asked if we would consider working with her and Eva for open day?" I said.

"Really. That's a great idea. If we let Leia and Maggie think that they're being replaced then that make them want to make up and join the band again" Rachel said excitedly.

"Really I don't know. I mean what if it just pushes Leia more towards dance? Or Maggie to go solo? Plus they're never going to make up are they? Not when it comes to Luke?"

"Yeah but Annabelle, Mr T really wants both a girl band and a boy band to perform at open day. It's the only plan we've got. If it doesn't work then we'll have to come up with another."

"Okay. I guess we better speak to Mary and Eva then." Honestly, I kind of like spending time with Rachel when it's just us. She's kind and funny and she always has my back but this is the only plan we have to get the band back together.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I'm meeting Zero Percent Club in the lounge. "Hey guys."

"Hey Amy." Said Sloane.

"Hi, where's Piper?" asked Cassie.

"I don't know, last time I saw her was when Emily let us have a break and called Piper into her office with Alfie." I replied.

"She's probably just rehearsing the duet then." Said Sloane.

"No she isn't." Skylar said as she walked into the lounge. "According to Richelle, she's not even doing the duet anymore."

"And how would Richelle know this?" I asked.

"Because Emily took the duet of Piper and gave it to Richelle." Skylar smirked.

"What? Is Piper okay. She really wanted to be in that duet." Cassie said.

"Really? Well she's got a funny way of showing it. She wouldn't even rehearse the duet with Alfie. In fact, I think that I should've been chosen for the duet in the first place." Skylar said.

"You? You're not even on A-Troupe." I said.

"Yeah because of all the drama that Riley and Piper caused."

"I'm sorry Skylar, did you say the drama that Riley and _Piper_ caused? I think you meant the drama that Riley and _Alfie_ caused." Sloane said.

"Yeah Alfie as well. But all Piper had to do was just not tell James and let him find out for himself. Considering he's in London, he wouldn't have found out until after regionals." Skylar said.

"You're right Skylar." Piper had just walked in. "If I had kept my mouth shut then it wouldn't have came out and we'd still have the team we started the year with. Cassie and Sloane and Amanda and you would still have their spots on A-Troupe."

"Exactly, Riley doesn't deserve her place because she is the reason we had to audition again, but in her defence she's one of the best dancers. We need her to win regionals. But you, Piper, we don't need you." Skylar said.

"Skylar!" Sloane, Cassie and I shouted. Piper had tears in her eyes.

"What? It's not my fault if the truth hurts." Skylar snarled and left the room.

"Piper ignore her" Cassie said.

"My mom is outside." Piper said holding back her tears. "I'll see you guys tomorrow bye." I don't know what to do. Skylar was horrible.

* * *

 **James' POV**

Me and the boys have just finished practicing for the second round tomorrow and now we've gone back to the hotel room. "So guys that was a good a rehearsal? I think we'll smash the second round tomorrow."

"James don't say that! You'll jinx it." Eldon said.

"Sorry Eldon, what I meant to say was I think that we are going to completely humiliate ourselves tomorrow." I said sarcastically. West laughed.

"Well that makes me feel better. Honestly guys I'm really worried, I've seen who we're competing against and they're good." Eldon said worryingly.

"Okay, sorry Eldon, but relax, don't even worry about it." I said.

"James, worrying is what Eldon does best." West laughed.

"Whatever guys, I'm going to have another shower," Eldon grabbed his towel.

"Another shower? Dude that like the fifth shower you've had in a day." West said. Eldon does take a lot of showers.

"The seventh actually." Eldon said proudly. "It's for good luck. Thalia said the number of showers you have before a competition has to be an odd number."

"Here we go, Thalia this and Thalia that and why not just have one shower? That's an odd number." West said.

"Ew one shower?" Eldon said.

"Well three then?" I said.

"Oh yeah, well it's too late now, I need my seventh shower so it's an odd number." He went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"So you doing okay?" West asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I replied. I wish people would just accept that I don't want to talk about Riley.

"Because I thought you should have this back." West gave me a little box with a ring in it. "You where going to propose to her weren't you?"

"No, but it was a promise ring, to say that I'll always be there for her. Anyway it doesn't matter now does it. I've moved on."

"Okay. But if you wanna talk me and Eldon are here you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I do, thanks man." The truth is I can't get over Riley, she's all I think about.

 _CRASH_

"I'm okay!" Eldon shouted from the bathroom.

"He probably slipped over again." I said.

"Guess that seventh shower isn't so luck after all!" West said, we both laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: So a few different scenes in that chapter. I hope you like it. I've got some new ideas for storylines as well which I'll write about in later chapters. PM if you want to talk about anything so far or if you have any suggestions for storylines that you would like to happen.**


End file.
